Elementary kids
by TsukikoIchihara
Summary: Seigaku, RikkaiDai, and Shitenhouji elementary are playing games!  ON HIATUS!
1. hide and seek part 1

It was a day in the park that kids would go to the playground and play hide and seek with their friends. The parks playground was pretty big, so they could hide just about anywhere. The kids that were playing hide and seek were from, Seigaku elementary, RikkaiDai elementary, and Shitenhouji elementary. They were all friends. But, not ALL of them came to the playground! Just a few of them from each school came.

The ones from Seigaku elementary that came were Echizen Ryoma, Momoshiro Takeshi, Fuji Syuusuke, and Kikumaru Eiji.

The ones from RikkaiDai elementary that came were Kirihara Akaya, Yukimura Seiichi, Niou Masaharu, and Yagyuu Hiroshi.

The ones from Shitenhouji elementary that came were Toyama Kintaro, Shiraishi Kuranosuke, Chitose Senri, and Oshitari Kenya.

The first years' ages were 6, the second years' ages were 7, and the third years' ages were 8.

"Okay, so who's going to be 'it' first?" Yukimura asked.

And of course, no one raised their hands or said 'I do!', so Yukimura sighed.

"Are you serious? No one wants to be 'it'?" he was disappointed.

"Well, duh! I mean, who _wants_ to be 'it', Seiichi?" Kenya said.

"Oh! Kenya! Thank you for being 'it'!" Yukimura said with a radiant bright smile.

"M-my eyes!" Kintaro covered his eyes with his arm, shouting. "It's too bright! Sei-chan's smile is too bright!"

"Y-yeah. Just cover your eyes if it's too bright, everyone." Shiraishi said.

_Almost_ everyone covered their eyes with their arms or hands. Fuji didn't need to cover his eyes with his arms or hands, since he only has his eyes closed. Akaya actually stared at Yukimura's bright smile saying, "Sei-chan is an angel that came from the heavens!" Niou had sunglasses on saying, "Oh yeah! I look awesome!" Everyone ignored him.

"Wait, wait, wait! What made you think that I wanted to be 'it'? Did you even listen to what I said?" Kenya shouted.

"Eh? I thought you said you wanted to be 'it' Kenya." Yukimura was surprised.

"What made you think that?"

"Because all I heard from you was 'Well, duh! I _wants _to be 'it', Seiichi.'" He replied.

"What?" Kenya was stunned.

"It seems that when Seiichi heard you talking, he probably didn't hear the two words: 'mean' and 'who'." Shiraishi explined.

Momo, Niou, Chitose, and Kintaro were laughing. Shiraishi, Yagyuu, and Kikumaru just sighed. Fuji was just smiling, like always. Ryoma just said "mada mada dane". And Akaya was staring at the sun.

"Akaya, don't stare or look at the sun, it's very bad for your eyes." Yagyuu covered Akaya's eyes with his hands and made his head face towards a flower on the grass.

"Heh. Is that why Hiro-chan wears glasses?" Ryoma mumbed.

"Look at the flower instead," Yagyuu told Akaya.

"Wow! Hiro-chan, look! This flower has something moving that's black and yellow with wings on it! The butt of it looks pointy!" Akaya exclaimed happily that he discovered something on the flower. So he reached out to it.

Yagyuu immediately grabbed Akaya away from the flower and made him sit on the swing. "Akaya, stay here and don't touch anything."

"Hai~!" was his reply. "Ah! Kiku-chan! Push me!" Akaya called out to Kikumaru.

"Hoi! Okay!" Kikumaru was doing a cartwheel towards the swings where Akaya was at and began to push him lightly.

"Saa, when is the game going to start?" Fuji asked.

"Yeah, yeah! We don't have all day! We just don't!" Momo agreed with Fuji.

"Oh! Yes, Kenya, please start counting." Yukimura told Kenya.

"I told you that i didn't want to be 'it'! Why don't you listen?"

"I LIKE CHOCOLATE MILK!" Kintaro shouted randomly, out of nowhere...

Everyone stared at him like he was hallucinating or something. 'Did he stare at the the sun like Akaya did...?' was what eveyone thought.

"I BELIEVE I CAN FLYYYYY!" it was Akaya who was now singing/shouting, while he was being pushed by Kikumaru.

Everyone sweatdropped at Kintaro's and Akaya's random shouts.

"I wonder what happened to them." Ryoma raised an eyebrow.

"Who cares? Their idiots, so don't mind them." Niou said.

"That wasn't nice, Masaharu." Yagyuu scolded Niou.

"Like I care."

Kenya groaned. "Fine! Just be ready by the time I'm done!"

"Yeah, yeah, just count already." Niou said.

"Urusai." Kenya mumbled. He put his hands over his eyes and started the countdown starting from 30.

"Okay, he's counting now, we should go." Chitose whispered.

Everyone nodded and scattered around the playground. Kikumaru stopped pushing Akaya from the swing and told him to go hide.

Ryoma and Momo hid inside the Tunnel Slide. Niou and Chitose hid _under_ the Tunnel Slide. Kikumaru quietly did his acrobatic skills and hid in the tree branches. Yukimura and Shiraishi hid behind bushes. Yagyuu hid behind the same tree where Kikumaru was. Akaya hid in the flower patch.

Kenya was at the number 5 already, and Kintaro still didn't find a hiding place yet. He panicked. So he just hid behind the swing pole.

"…three …two …one! Here or not, here I come!"

…let the games begin…

* * *

I don't know if I missed any mistakes in this chapter.

I only re-read it twice, fix any mistakes I saw, and added some stuff in it...


	2. hide and seek part 2

"…three …two …one! Here or not, here I come!" Kenya was done counting. He looked around to see if anyone was in sight. He saw no one. He cursed the playground for being so big. He started to check any places where his friends would be.

"Okay, let's see… what place is it that covers the person who is hiding?" he asked himself out loud.

Kenya was looking at places. 'The seesaw, no one there. The see-through stairs, no one there. The swings, no one- wait, something doesn't seem right… oh well. The jungle gym, no one there. The bridge, no one there. The tunnel slide, hmm… there's a possibility…' he shook his head. 'No, one of them can't be hiding in there; the slide is too slippery, they should've slid down by now. So probably not in there.'

_-In the tunnel slide-_

"K-kuso…! I'm starting to slide down a little…!" Ryoma talked quietly, while he was holding onto the slide's walls surrounding him.

"Y-yeah…! I bet we can't hold on much longer…! I bet we just can't…!" Momo agreed while quietly talking.

"Well you know what?" Ryoma said while holding on to the wall. "I'm NOT going to get caught…! And don't you DARE fall, Momo…! I don't want to get caught because of you…!"

"The same goes to you too, Ryo-chan…!" Momoshiro fought back.

_-Under the tunnel slide-_

"Dang it, Senri!" Niou whispered. "Why couldn't you just hid somewhere else! I got here first!"

"Urusai! I was here first! I was the one who thought about this hiding spot first!" Chitose whispered back.

"Nu-uh! Stop lying! I was the one! So get out and find a new spot!"

"I'm not lying! So quit being a baby and _you_ go!"

"_What?_! Did you just call me a _baby?_!" Niou said pretty loudly.

"Oh yes I did! What are you going to do about it, _baby_?" Chitose said quietly.

"Ohhh! You did NOT just go there! You know what I'm going to do about it? I will-" Niou was cut off by a familiar voice.

"What are you guys yelling about?" Kenya asked.

Shocked, both Niou and Chitose turned around slowly.

"K-Kenya…?" Niou was stuttering.

"DUH! Who else did you think it was?" Kenya crossed his arms.

"Aww, MAN! Look what you did Senri! You got us caught! Thanks a lot!" Niou said sarcastically while yelling.

"What are you talking about! You were the one yelling first! In fact, I wasn't yelling, AT ALL! It was all you, Niou!" Chitose finally yelled.

"Oh! There you go again; lying!"

"What the-! Oh my buddah! Are you _stupid_ or what?"

"Ooooooo! Senriiiiii! You said the 'S' word!" Niou said as if Chitose got in trouble.

"Oi! I found you guys, now be quiet! I need to find where the others are!"

_-Behind the bushes-_

Shiraishi whispered and sighed. "I can't believe that Niou and Senri's already found."

Yukimura chuckled. "Oh well. There's no helping it."

Shiraishi peaked behind the bushes. 'Okay, Niou and Senri's caught. Ryo-chan and Momo's in the tunnel slide. Eiji is in the tree branches. Hiroshi is behind the tree where Eiji's at. Akaya is in the flower patch. Kin-chan is behind the swing pole. It makes me wonder why Kenya hasn't found him yet…' he sweatdropped. 'Sei-chan and I are behind the bushes. Okay I think that's all-' Shiraishi happened to notice something and makes a shocked face. 'W-wait a minute… W-where's-'

_-At the tree-_

"Psst! Eiji…!" Yagyuu whispered from behind the tree.

"Nya? What is it, Hiro-chan?" Kikumaru whispered back from the tree branches.

"I found something strange."

"Hoi? What strange? What happened?"

"I don't see Syuusuke anywhere. Did you see him hide somewhere?"

"Eh? No, I didn't see Syuusuke hide."

"Is that so? Okay then." Now Yagyuu was thinking. 'It kind of makes me worried for some reason.'

_-Behind the swing pole-_

'I-I w-wonder if Kenya can s-see me…' Kintaro asked himself, shaking and sweating a little bit. 'H-hold on. OH NO! I gotta go pee REAALLLLY bad now! DAAAANNNNG IIIIITTTT!'

_-In the flower patch-_

'heheheh! Kenya didn't find me yet! I'm definitely going to win this!' Akaya thought. Then he saw something that he saw earlier. 'Waoh! It's the black and yellow thing with wings and a pointy butt I saw earlier on the flower! I'll catch it and go show it to Hiro-chan!' The "thing" was making a buzzing sound, which made Akaya wanted to catch it more. And when Akaya caught it...

_-__ At an unknown hiding place-_

'heheheh. I bet they'll never find me. After all, I AM a Tensai' Fuji was smiling to himself.

Then suddenly, "KYAAAAAA!" a scream was heard.

* * *

NOTE: while i was making the second chapter for this, i just realized something...

i forgot to make Fuji hide! i FORGOT to hide him! gosh, i feel stupid...

and this chapter doesnt seem as interesting... my bad...


	3. hide and seek part 3

"KYAAAAAA!" a scream was heard. Everyone flinched at the scream. The ones that were hiding didn't come out of their hiding place since they didn't want to get caught. But Yagyuu REALLY wanted to go see where the scream was, but he doesn't want to lose the game. Kenya, Niou, and Chitose went to the scream's source.

"Hey, do you guys know where the scream was from?" Kenya asked impatiently. You see, he's not asking out of concern, he's asking because he wants to find the next person who is hiding so he can the game over with.

"Yeah! I think it's from the flower patch over there!" Chitose pointed at the flower patch.

When they ran up to it, they heard crying in it. And they found…

"Akaya!" the three of them shouted. They saw him surrounded in a bunch of flowers, crying on his knees.

"A-Akaya! What happened? Are you hurt?" Chitose was worrying. It kind of annoyed him. Oh, if only Oishi were here…

"B-by b-binger h-huwt!" Akaya said while crying.

The three blinked. "…huh…?" they didn't know what Akaya just said.

"Your binger hurts?" Kenya asked the crying 7 year old.

Akaya shook his head.

"Tch! No, Kenya! You're saying it wrong!" Niou yelled at Kenya.

"Eh? Really? Then how do you say it, Niou?"

"You're supposed to say it like this, 'by binger huwt!' Get it?" he put his head up like he was superior.

"Oooooh! I see!" Kenya was now understanding it!

Akaya cried louder, which made the two jump. "W-wha? What happened?" Niou was alert.

Chitose smacked Kenya and Niou at the back of their heads. "OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" they both shouted at Chitose.

"BAKA!" Chitose shouted back at them. "You're both saying it wrong! Akaya is saying that his finger hurts! Is that right Akaya?" Kirihara, who was still crying, nodded.

"Ooooh… my bad." The two idiots said in unison.

"Anyways! What happened to your finger Akaya? And don't cry while talking."

Akaya was sniffing. "S-some th-thing hurted m-my fi-fing… -er!" he cried loud again.

"What was that 'something' that hurt your finger?"

"I-it w-was on the flo-flower. It was black a-and yellow, with w-wings, a pointy b-butt…"

"…" Chitose just stood there. "Was that 'something' making a buzzing sound?"

"Y-yeah…"

"… Why did it hurt your finger?"

"I wa-wanted to catch it a-and show it to H-Hiro-chan…"

"…Hiroshi already knows what a bee is, Akaya."

"Huh…?" he sniffled. "A what…?"

"A bee, brat." Niou said.

"Wh-what's a bee?"

"The thing that just stung you, BAkaya." Kenya answered him.

"Don't call me that!"

"Enough! Jeez!" Chitose stopped them. "Now let me see where it stung you, Akaya."

"Okay…" Akaya showed Chitose his finger where the bee had stung him. Kenya and Niou wanted to see it too. When all three of them saw Akaya's finger, they blinked.

"…Hey Senri-" Niou started. But was interrupted by Chitose.

"Don't say it."

"Right."

-_Behind the bushes_-

"Man, I hope Akaya is okay." Shiraishi said.

"Oh, he'll be okay" Yukimura said as if everything is oh-so-ok.

"Did you know that you're so mean?"

"Why, no, Kura-kun."

"Well, you are."

"Pssh! You're the mean one, Kura-kun."

-_At the tree_-

"Hoi!" Kikumaru whispered. "I hope Aka-chan isn't hurt!"

Yagyuu was shaking. "Y-yeah… I-I-I-I really h-hope so t-to E-E-Eiji…" He's worried.

-_At an unknown hiding place_-

"Ah, I think that's Akaya's scream. I wonder what happened to him. Maybe I should go see- Oh! Wait! I can't be caught yet. Dang it! I wanna see what happened though!"

-_Behind the swing pole_-

'I NEED TO GO REALLY BAAAAADDD!' Kintaro shouted in his head.

-_Inside the tunnel slide_-

"O-oi! Ryo-chan, was that Akaya's scream?" Momoshiro quietly asked Ryoma while holding onto the walls… still.

"It is…! Now be quiet…! I need to concentrate on holding on…!" Ryoma was having a hard time holding onto the walls. You know how it's like…

-_Back to Akaya's problem_-

"Akaya." Chitose called.

"Yeah…?" Akaya replied.

"Are… you sure the bee stung you?"

"I… I… don't know… B-but it really did hurt!"

"Tch, brat. Okay, tell us what exactly happened." Niou was annoyed.

"W-well, it went like this," Akaya explained.

-_flashback_-

'_Whoa! It's the black and yellow thing with and a pointy butt I saw earlier on the flower_!_ I'll catch it and go show it to Hiro-chan_!'

When Akaya reached out to catch it, the bee LANDED on his finger, JUST landed; touched.

And then, "_KYAAAAA_!" That's when he screamed.

You know how sensitive Akaya is? If you just lightly poke him, he'll start crying. But then again, the bee's legs are pretty pointy, so I guess it kind of counts…

-_flashback end_-

"Oh, GOSH you're so lame!" Niou insulted Akaya.

"NO I'M NOT!" he yelled at Niou.

"The bee only _touched_ you." Kenya told Akaya.

"But it still hurted!"

"Okay! You aren't injured! So it's fine!" Chitose couldn't believe he was worried over something that wasn't really worth worrying over. Yup, if only if Oishi was here…

_Rustle. Rustle._

"Shh! Quiet! I hear something rustling." Kenya was looking around.

"_Uh-oh._" Yagyuu and Kikumaru gulped.

"But I don't know where it came from. Darn!"

"_Phew_…"

"Oh, I think it came from that tree, Kenya!"

"Oh! Thanks, Niou!"

"_Dang it, Niou/Masaharu_!" The two of them will get back at him!

"Oh yeah! I found Niou, Chitose, and Akaya! Three people down, 8 more to go! Yosh! Here I come!" Kenya ran over to the tree. 'Let's get this game over with!' he thought. 'Naniwa's Speed Star is going to find you!"

-_Behind the bush-_

"Ah, Hiro-kun and Eiji are goners." Yukimura said.

"Niou gave out their hiding place..." Shiraishi sweatdropped.

-_Behind the swing pole-_

'I NEED TO GO NOOOOOOWWW!' Kintaro was crying inside. 'Maybe I should just quit...'

-_At an unknown hiding place-_

"...this is getting boring..."

-_Back with Kenya_-

When Kenya almost reached the tree where Kikumaru and Yagyuu were hiding at, he heard another scream.

"AAAAHHHH! Kuso...! I slid down! That's not good, not good at all!"

* * *

NOTE: i feel lazy to read any mistakes i made and... yeah...


	4. hide and seek part 4

When Kenya almost reached the tree where Kikumaru and Yagyuu were hiding at, he heard another scream.

"AAAAHHHH! Kuso…! I slid down! That's not good, not good at all!" It was Momoshiro that shouted and who also slid down the tunnel slide by accident.

"Ah! It's Momo-chan!" Chitose said.

"Aw, yeah! Another one is caught! Lucky~!" Kenya said the 'lucky' word the same way Sengoku says it.

"Dang iiiiit!" Momoshiro whined.

-_In the trees_-

'Ah, that sounded like Momo-chan!' Eiji thought to himself.

'Oh, thank heavens! Eiji and I weren't caught, because of Takeshi. But… he's now the one who got caught now…' Yagyuu thought.

-_In the tunnel slide_-

"That idiot…!" Ryoma yelled in a whisper way. "He slid down…! And yet I told him NOT to…! Tch! He better not give out my hiding spot…! I just hope I don't slide down like him…!" Ryoma was losing his grip on the walls.

-_At an unknown hiding place_-

"Hoh~? Did Momo-chan get caught? Hmph, sucks for him." Fuji said like he didn't care. "Okay, who did Kenya find up until now? Let's see… there is Niou, Senri, Akaya, and Momo. And the ones that he didn't find are Ryo-chan, Kin-chan, Kuranosuke, Seiichi, Yagyuu, Eiji and me. So he needs to find seven more. …That could possibly take a while…" Fuji doesn't want wait for a long time, but he still wanted to win the game.

-_Behind the bushes_-

"Momo slid down the tunnel slide and got caught," Shiraishi quietly said. "it kind of makes me wonder if Ryo-chan is doing alright."

"Yeah, me too." Yukimura agreed with Shiraishi.

And Shiraishi realized something. "Oi, Seiichi,"

"What is it?" He replied.

"What is the prize for the winners that win the game? We didn't even go over it."

"Ah, yes, you're right." Yukimura was now thinking. "Hmm… I don't know, Kura-kun. I'll just ask what they want. But, we all have to know on what it is first, and then we have to all agree on what they want the prize to be. Does that sound good?"

"Yeah!" Shiraishi nodded.

-_Back to Kenya_-

"Yosha!" Kenya shouted.

"Kuso…" mumbled Momo.

"Okay, we found Momo now," Chitose said.

"Now, we can go find Hiro-chan and show him my boo-boo, so he can kiss it to make it feel better!" Akaya still thinks that the bee hurted him.

"Pfft! What is he, your 'Mommy'?" Niou teased him.

'Oh, my lord…' Yagyuu thought and shook his head slowly.

"…" Akaya was staring at Niou. "EHH!" he shouted. "Wait! We're playing 'House' now! I-I thought we were playing 'hide-and-seek'!"

"…" it was Niou's turn to stare. He put his finger up and opened his mouth. But he said nothing and shook his head. And then he said something. "You know what? It's hopeless for me to talk to you. So I won't even bother with this. Puri." he said.

"Eh?" Akaya didn't know what just happened.

"Okay! Whatever! I'm still going to check out the sounds from the tree!" Kenya was getting annoyed.

"Yeah, you go do that." Chitose said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"I'm going to find a better hiding place the next time we play this," Momo mumbled.

"Ooh! I want to go with Ken-chan! I want to go find Hiro-chan too!" Akaya exclaimed.

"No! I don't need your help, BAkaya! You'll probably get in the way!" Kenya said to Akaya.

Akaya's eyes teared up, then he bawled, "WAAAHHHHHHH!", very, very loudly. It made the birds, that were in the same tree as Kikumaru were in, flew away from Akaya's bawling, _which _made Kikumaru yelp and lose his balance on the tree and fall down.

"ITAI!" Kikumaru yelled out when he hit the ground on his back.

"Ah! It's Kiku-chan!" Akaya ran up to Kikumaru and hugged him. "Nee, Kiku-chan! Are you an angel that came from the heavens like Sei-chan?" Akaya had sparkles in his eyes.

"H…hoi?" Kikumaru was not getting it…

"I mean, you fell from the sky!"

"Tch, no he didn't fell from the sky, brat," Niou corrected Akaya.

"Yes he did! I saw it! He fell from the sky!" Akaya denied.

"He fell from the _tree_, Aka-chan." Momo told him. "_I_ saw it."

"Yeah, Akaya, when you were whining, it made the birds fly away from the tree, and that's when Eiji fell." Chitose said. "_And, _Seiichi is not an angel." He added.

"Oh. Okay…" Akaya was sad.

'Akaya is such a child…' Yagyuu thought still behind the tree hiding.

-_Behind the bushes_-

"Aww~ Akaya is such a child!" Yukimura said quietly. "It makes him so innocent!"

"Yeah, but… it's pretty weird now that I see it." Shiraishi was watching Kenya talking about where the others could be hiding.

"What do you see weird and now that you see what, Kura-kun?"

"Well, Ryo-chan and Kin-chan are the youngest out of all of us, right?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Akaya is one year older than them, and he's acting like their age or younger! But as for Ryo-chan, he's pretty much more mature than _most _of us here! And as for Kin-chan… he's just… _Kin-chan_!"

"I don't see that weird at all! I think it's just the way how life is!"

"I-I guess so…"

"Yup, now let's watch the game continue." Yukimura peeked through the bushes.

"Y-yeah." Shiraishi did the same.

-_Back with Kenya_-

"Oh, lord I'm good at this game!" Kenya shouted happily. "I found 5 of you guys already!"

"Whoop-dee-doo," Niou said boringly. "just get on with the game already!"

Kenya glared at him. "Do you know you have a bad attitude?"

"So? Nobody even cares if I do have bad attitude." Niou smirked.

"Hiro-chan does," Akaya reminded him, which made Niou's smirk disappeared.

Chitose, Kikumaru, and Momo silently laughed.

Niou shot them a look, but they still kept laughing silently. "You now what, Kenya, I-" Niou was interrupted by a shout.

"GYAAHHH! I CAN'T HOLD IT IN ANYMORE! I NEED TO GO _NOW_!"

* * *

NOTE: okay, i'm sorry i could've updated sooner, but the stupid progress report came out and showed my grades, WHICH were good!

execpt Honors Algebra...

i got an F! twelve point something percent...

i need to get that test a good grade, and turn in my missing assignments...

tch, i dont even feel like doing them...

but i guess i have to, if i dont want my mom to take away the labtop...

OH! i planned on updating each chapter every two days, so i'll work on that.

BUT REVIEW THE STORY! XD

oh, btw, i feel lazy to see if i made any mistakes...


	5. hide and seek part 5

"You know what, Kenya, I-" Niou was interrupted by a shout.

"GYAAHHH! I CAN'T HOLD IT IN ANYMORE! I NEED TO GO _NOW_!" Kintaro shouted. He jumped out of his hiding place and cupped his… _place_ and kept jumping up and down.

'Ah, Kin-chan came out of his hiding place,' Shiraishi and Yukimura thought at the same time.

"Aww, YEAH! This game is just getting better and better! I LOVE IT!" Kenya shouted in ecstasy.

"Don't get your hopes up Kenya," Chitose told Kenya.

"Oi, Kin-chan, what's wrong with you?" Niou asked the boy.

"I n-n-need to go to th-th-the bathroom! Where is it?" he shouted.

"There's a shop nearby that has a bathroom. You gotta run if you want to make it,"

"R-right!"

"Wait, I'm going with you. I'm bored."

"Okay! Now let's go! _Nooooow_! I can't hold it in much longer!"

"Yeah, yeah. Hey, everyone, we'll be back in a bit." Niou informed them. He and Kintaro ran to the store.

"Okay, come back safe!" Akaya smiled big and waved at them when they left.

"Okay, let's see, Kenya needs to find 5 more people." Momo said.

"Ah, Senri! Use your Muga no Kyochi! How long will the game keep going, nya?" Kikumaru asked.

"Ooh! Good idea Eiji! Go on, Senri! Use it!" Kenya was hopping up and down like a child waiting to recieve his candy.

-_Behind the Tree_-

'That's not good if Senri tells him!' Yagyuu thought. 'Oh, wait! No, I guess it's sort of good. Because then I will guess who will win the game.' Yagyuu adjusted his glasses and smirked. 'Which of course, will be me.'

-_Behind the Bushes_-

"Hoh~! They're going to get Senri to tell them how long the game will last?" Yukimura was interested in it too.

"I have a feeling it won't last that long…" Shiraishi had the feeling of it.

"That's nonsense, Kura-kun," Yukimura brushed a hand against the air. "It should last at least 20 minutes."

"…I think it's a little less than that."

"Oh? Well then, let's see who's right. Let's hear what Senri will say."

"You're on," Shiraishi was confident he was going to win.

-_Inside the tunnel slide_-

"Gosh, this is hard to hold on to…! I should've hid at another hiding place…!" Ryoma was sweating from holding onto the tunnel slides slippery wall. "I hate thiiiiiis…!"

-_Back to Chitose's Muga no Kyochi_-

"…Isn't that cheating?" Chitose didn't want to cheat.

"How is it cheating? You're just going to tell us how long the game's going to last. It's almost like predicting it!" Kenya reassured him and wrapped an arm around Chitose's neck. "So don't worry about it!"

Chitose sighed. "Alright, alright." He activated his Muga no Kyochi.

"Uwah~! Sen-chan is the real angel! He's sparkling!" Akaya had a big smile on his face and there were sparkles in his eyes. They were reflecting Chitose's sparkles…

"No, Akaya, I'm not an angel. I only sparkle because of the Muga no Kyochi, remember?" Chitose said.

"Nope." Akaya said it so bluntly!

Chitose was starting to think Akaya has an some sort of obsession with people being angels. "17 minutes." He said. "17 minutes it will take for the game to last."

-_Behind the_ _bushes_-

"I told you so, Seiichi." Shiraishi grinned. "Under 20 minutes."

"…You win this round," Yukimura was going to make sure he will be right and Shiraishi will be wrong, the next time they're going to see who will be right.

-_At an unknown hiding place_-

'Augh! That's too long! 17 minutes?' Fuji shouted in his mind. 'Hurry up and find the other four, Kenya!'

-_Inside the tunnel slide_-

"Come on, Ryoma…! Just… a little longer…! You will win this…!" Ryoma talked to himself.

-Back with Kenya-

"17 minutes? That doesn't seem that long! I'm sooo going to find them!" Kenya was pretty confident in finding them.

"Hey! We're back!" Kintaro shouted jumping up and down.

"Yay! They came back!" Akaya cried out.

"Yeah, we came back, brat." Niou said. "Well? Did you find anybody else while we were gone?"

"Nope. It's going to be a little hard finding 5 more people in a big playground, Niou." Momoshiro said while scratching his cheek with one finger.

"Heh, sucks for you, Kenya! Good thing I'm not it."

A vein popped on Kenya's head. "I don't care, Niou. Anyways! Do any of you guys know where the other 5 are hiding?" Kenya faced them.

'EH!' Ryoma, Yagyuu, Fuji, Shiraishi, and Yukimura yelled in their mind. 'Oh no, one of us (the people who are hiding) are screwed if they (the people who have been caught/found) tell Kenya where we are!'

"I know where one of them is hiding at," Kikumaru and Momoshiro said.

'Crap, Momo is going to tell him where I'm hiding at…!' Ryoma started to panic a little bit.

'Eiji is going to tell Kenya where I'm hiding at!' Yagyuu was starting to panic too.

"Ah, Ryo-chan and Hiroshi are goners~!" Yukimura smiled.

Shiraishi sweatdropped at him.

"Really? You know where they are? Tell me!" If you looked closely, you can kind of see that Kenya had imaginary dog ears and an imaginary dog tail wagging around.

"Sorry, we can't," Momoshiro and Kikumaru said bluntly.

"What? Why?" Kenya shouted.

"Because that's cheating." They both said.

"Oooooo! Ken-chan is a cheaterrr!" Kintaro and Akaya both pointed a finger at Kenya at the same time, as if Kenya broke a window with a baseball.

"I'm not a cheater! Fine! I won't ask anymore! Sheesh!"

'phew!' Ryoma and Yagyuu were relieved.

"Tch, dang it…" Yukimura was pretty disappointed.

"How mean…" Shiraishi said quietly so that Yukimura couldn't hear him.

"Okay, where can the five of them hide…?" Kenya asked himself.

"Why don't you just look around the playground to find them?" Kintaro asked.

"Too much work," Kenya simply said.

Chitose sighed. "Come on, Kenya, don't be lazy,"

"I'm not lazy, it's just that-" Kenya was interrupted by a music.

_Please don't say "You are lazy"_

_Datte hontou wa Cra-_

The music stopped. "Oops, it seems I forgot to put my cell phone on silent," Yukimura said.

Shiraishi smacked his own forehead. "Wow, really?" he said sarcastically.

"Yes, really, Kura-kun."

"Great, thanks to you, we're going to get caught."

"Oh, don't be silly! It shouldn't be loud enough for Ke-" Yukimura heard a cough behind him.

"I found you~" the voice was in a singsong tune you would hear in scary movies.

* * *

NOTE: update each chapter every 2 days... seems pretty hard now that i think about it.

you see, to tell you the truth, when i make each chapter for my stories, i dont plan it out.

i dont even imagine what will happen in the next chapter before i type it!

i just start typing and its like the story does it it's own (i dont know if you know what i mean)

well if you dont, i'll try to explain it this way: "the story was never in my head. it's like the characters move on its own."

...LOL i copied that from the manga "Bakuman"...

i'll just update each chapter whenever i can! XD

oh, btw, i checked only once to see if i made any mistakes. sorry if i missed some (O.O)


	6. hide and seek part 6

"I found you~" the voice was in a singsong tune you would hear in scary movies.

Shiraishi looked like he was ready to beat the doodoo out of Yukimura for getting them caught. But of course, Yukimura didn't notice Shiraishi's look, since he was so shocked by the voice behind him. He turned very slowly behind, scared, as if Jack the Ripper was behind him.

He stuttered. "I-is that y-you, K-Ken…ya…?"

"No, it's your mother." Kenya said, as if Yukimura said the most obvious thing in the world (which he did). "Of course it's me, retard!"

"Kenya! Please watch your mouth." Shiraishi scolded Kenya.

"Fine, fine," was Kenya's reply.

"Oh! Thank goodness it's you, Kenya! I thought you were a little girl that you would see in scary movies, pop out behind me! Phew!" Yukimura said in relief. He got up to hug Kenya and patted his back.

Kenya and Shiraishi sweat dropped at Yukimura's weird behavior.

Yukimura pulled Kenya off from him. "Well! Kura-kun and I have been caught! Good job on finding us! There are 3 more people you have to find." He smiled.

Shiraishi gaped at Yukimura. 'How can you NOT care that we've been caught?' Shiraishi shouted in his mind. 'We wouldn't have been caught if it weren't for you, Seiichi! Oh, WHY did I have to hide with you?' he silently sobbed.

"I think I'm a pro at hide-and-seek! I will find the others before you know it!" Kenya said with a smug look.

'Pfft! I find that funny to laugh at,' Yukimura silently laughed in his mind. He didn't show it on his face, but he was still smiling though.

Chitose sighed. "Okay, who else needs to be caught?"

"There's Hiro-chan," Akaya exclaimed happily.

"There's Ryo-chan," Kintaro continued.

"And then there's Syu-kun." Yukimura finished.

"…" everyone stayed silent.

"…who should we find out of those 3?" Niou spoke up and smirked.

"…" everyone stayed silent again. And then they all spoke up at once. "Syuusuke," Everyone said bluntly.

-_At an unknown hiding place_-

'EH!' Fuji, the 'tensai', was going to get caught. 'Nonononono, I, Fuji Syuusuke, the 'TENSAI', will NOT be caught!' he screamed in his head.

-_Behind the tree_-

'Oh! Thank the heavens again! They're going to find Syuusuke instead of me!' Yagyuu thought in relief.

-_Inside the tunnel slide_-

"Eh? They're going to find Syuusuke?" Ryoma had forgotten on how tired he was from holding the slippery walls. "And they don't know where he's hiding? _Sei-chan_ and _Kura-chan don't know _where Syuusuke is hiding? When _I_ do?"

-_Back to the people who had been found, plus Kenya_-

"Hmm… hey, Senri, how many more minutes left till the game ends?" Momoshiro asked.

"Hmm… let me check," Chitose activated his Muga no Kyochi again.

"Hmm… are you sure you're not an angel, Sen-chan?" Akaya pouted.

"…that's too many 'hmm's." Shiraishi said.

"Oh, good! Kura-kun noticed it too!" Kenya said in relief.

"Anyways, yes, Akaya, I'm sure." Chitose replied. Akaya still pouted. He's still not convinced.

"11 more minutes," Chitose said.

"That's sounds a bit too long." Kenya frowned.

"Nobody cares. Just go find Syuusuke." Niou said as he yawned. "Wow, I'm sleepy. Now hurry up so we can go home."

"I want to finish this game as much as you, Niou." Kenya's face gloomed.

"Nee, where can Syu-chan hide?" Kintaro asked.

"He's a 'tensai', Kin-chan, he would hide in anyplace for us not to find him." Shiraishi was making a thinking pose. Like Pooh Bear! But he's not sitting down on anything.

"That's right. Kura-kun and I didn't even see him hide. I knew where everyone else hid. Except for Syu-kun." Yukimura made a serious expression.

"Tch, I guess he didn't get that title for nothing." Kenya bit his thumb nail.

"Nya, Syu-kun is very smart. He's even smarter than the 6th graders in our school!" Kikumaru informed them.

"That's right! There was no one to top his score, no one at all!" Momoshiro added.

'Heheheh, well of course I didn't get my title for nothing, Kenya! It feels nice when people praises me.' Fuji, who was smirking, thought.

'...it makes me wonder if Syuusuke can be in the 6th grade instead of 4th grade next year…' Yagyuu, who was still hiding, thought.

"Now that I think about it, it really surprised me that Kenya was able to find Seiichi and Kuranosuke." Chitose said. "At first, I thought they were the ones that would win the game."

"Oh, we could've won this game. But, _noooo_!Seiichi here just HAD to keep his cell phone _un-_silent!" Shiraishi was still mad at that.

"Well, sorry, Kura-kun. One of my family members could've called me if something terrible happened. I can't keep it on silent." Yukimura reasoned out.

"What about on vibrate?" Shiraishi hissed.

Yukimura hadn't noticed Shiraishi's hissing. "I can't keep it on silent, Kura-kun. I probably won't even feel it when it vibrates.

"…that makes sense, but…" Niou said with uncertainty.

"What is it, Masa-kun?" Yukimura tilted hid head to the side with a confused face.

"What's up with your ringtone?" Niou asked as if he was shouting to the heavens with a '_WHYYYYYY!_?'

"Oh! Don't you think it sounds cool?" Yukimura had sparkles around his smile.

Akaya opened his mouth to say something when he saw Yukimura's sparkling smile, but Niou cut him off. "Don't say a thing, brat." Akaya pouted again.

Kikumaru started to laugh a bit. Momoshiro saw him laughing and asked what was up. "Eiji, what's up?" it caught everyone's attention.

"Oh, haha! Don't you think it's a weird coincidence?" Kikumaru asked everyone.

"What was a weird coincidence, Kiku-chan?" Akaya asked back.

"W-when Senri told Kenya not be l-lazy and Kenya told him that he wasn't, the song, "Please don't say Lazy" came up!" he laughed again.

"Pfft! Now that you mention it, that _was_ pretty funny!" Niou laughed along with Kikumaru.

Kenya was annoyed. "Why are we talking about this? Shouldn't we brainstorm on where Syuusuke can hide?"

"Ah, sorry, Kenya, nya." Kikumaru smiled, embarrassed.

"Pfft! You said "nya" twice... pfft!" Niou found it amusing.

Then they heard a chuckle and a phrase they would hear everyday.

"Heheheh. Mada mada dane, everyone."

* * *

NOTE: oh my goshes, tennis practice interferes with homework and labtop time...

i really hate that! *sighs* oh well, its almost ending anyways. and there wont be anymore girls' tennis team until next fall.

the guys get to have their tennis team in spring.

they like to play tennis fast! it looked cool! XD

some of us girls dont put much power into it, so its slow... it includes me.

oh! and i only checked to see if i made any mistakes once. sorry if i missed some.


	7. hide and seek part 7

"Heheheh. Mada mada dane, everyone." Ryoma chuckled.

Then everyone turned around with a dramatic gasp. "Ryo-chan/ Ryoma!" they all shouted.

-_At an unknown hiding place_-

"Eh? Ryoma? Did he just come out of his hiding place?" Fuji was surprised to here Ryoma's voice come out of nowhere. And Kenya didn't even find Ryoma yet!

-_Back to Ryoma_-

"Ryo-chan! Why'd you come out of the hiding place? You said that you didn't want to lose the game! You said that!" Momoshiro was surprised and mad at Ryoma.

"Huh? Where did you hide Ryoma? I didn't see you come out of your hiding place." Chitose was looking around to see where Ryoma's hiding place would be.

"Ohhh! Ryo-" Akaya was about to say something, but Niou cut him off… again.

"He's not an angel, brat." Niou yawned again. "I wanna go home right now."

Akaya pouted. "I wasn't going to say he was an angel! I was going to say that he was a ninja, because Ryo-chan just got here without any of us noticing!"

Shiraishi thought for a moment. "…well, it's better than him saying that Ryoma is an angel."

"But Ryo-chan isn't a ninja either." Yukimura pointed out.

"But, Ryoma is good at hiding and sneaking though," Kikumaru pointed out too. "Like a ninja."

"…" everyone was silent.

"…I can be a ninja if there is a need to." Ryoma spoke, with a bored expression, breaking the silence around them.

"…does that mean you know how to use ninja weapons?" Chitose asked while staring blankly at Ryoma.

"Yeah-" Ryoma said. He was going to continue, but was cut off by Kintaro.

"EEHH! How do you know how to use them!" Kintaro shouted the question with a surprised and disbelieving look on his face.

"Well, my dad used to have this name, when he was famous, called 'Samurai Nanjirou' or something like that, and when I heard the word 'samurai' it made me think of ninjas and how strong and sneaky they were. So I did origami ninja weapons and played around with them." Ryoma answered as if it wasn't interesting.

"Wait, wait, wait, you use _origami_ ninja weapons?" Niou asked disbelievingly.

"That's right," Ryoma said bluntly.

"…you don't use the real ones?"

"Nope,"

"…why?"

"I can't use real ones, I would get in trouble from my parents, they're probably expensive, and I don't know where to get them."

'…th-that's was… unexpected to hear…' Yagyuu thought.

"And that is a good thing, Ryo-chan." Shiraishi said patting Ryoma's shoulder.

"What is-" Ryoma was cut off by Shiraishi.

"Anyways!" Shiraishi said, changing the subject. "We need to think where Syuusuke could hide."

"Ah, that's right. And Ryo-chan! You just made this game a whole lot better by coming out of your hiding place and letting me find you! Thanks!" Kenya exclaimed.

"Whatever. And I have my reasons to come out of my hiding place, Ken-chan." Ryoma smiled. He felt happy that he gets to do something that will get payback from someone… in a few minutes.

"Is that so," Kenya said, staring at a smiling Ryoma. 'I have a feeling that someone is going to suffer today.' He thought.

"Heh~ Ryo-chan is smiling? That's very rare to see. Is someone going to suffer today Ryo-chan?" Yukimura asked, smiling.

"That's right, Sei-chan." Ryoma looked at Yukimura with the same smile Yukimura had.

Kenya gaped with his face gloomed. 'I knew it! But it makes me wonder who…' Kenya looked at everyone else (minus Ryoma, Yukimura, Fuji, and Yagyuu ) and saw that their face grew pale and were shaking in fear, as if their parents made them take ballerina lessons.

'Ryo-chan/Ryoma is going to make one of us suffer…' They all thought at the same time. 'I'm scared!' they all group hugged each other.

-_Behind the tree_-

Yagyuu sighed. "Oh no, did _he _mess with Ryoma again? He's going to _really _suffer from Ryoma." Yagyuu shook his head. "I wish him luck then."

-_Back with Ryoma_-

"Nee, everyone, you know what?" Ryoma asked the group, who were shaking in fear, with a smile (not a smirk).

"W-w-what is it… Ryoma?" Akaya, who had the guts to ask, asked.

Then Ryoma turned to Kenya. Kenya jumped a little when he saw Ryoma looked in his direction with the same smile. 'Is Kenya/Ken-chan the one going suffer?' the group thought. 'Am I the one going to suffer?' He asked himself

"I have something to tell you." Ryoma's smile became wider.

Everyone (the group) slowly walked away from Ryoma and Kenya, and used their sympathy telepathy, '_Good luck, Kenya_!'

Kenya received their message and used the telepathy too. '_EH_!_ W-wait guys_!_ D-don't leave me here with him_!'

'_We're not _leaving_ you_. _We're just staying_ away_ from you guys_.' Niou said in his telepathy.

'_That's right, that's right_!_ We're still here, so don't worry_!' Momoshiro said in his telepathy.

'_Wow_!_ This is so cool_!_ We get to use our minds to communicate to each other_!' Akaya said in his telepathy.

'_You know I can hear you guys_?' Ryoma said in his telepathy, cutting into their coversation.

"Shoot," Kenya mumbled as his face gloomed again.

"Anyways, like I said, I have something to tell you."

Kenya sighed. 'Let's just get this thing over with,' he thought. "What is it?"

"Heheh, I…"

Kenya gulped. He even closed his eyes shut, waiting for Ryoma's torture to get to him. 'Here it comes!'

"…know where Syu-chan is hiding."

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" he shouted. And then he thought what Ryoma just said. "…wait, what?" Kenya was confused.

"I said I know where Syu-chan is hiding," Ryoma repeated.

"Oh, _that_… Ahahaha, and here I thought you were going to do something to me," He was relieved.

-_At an unknown hiding place_-

'EH! Ryo-chan knows where I'm hiding?' Fuji shouted in his head. 'H-how? Seiichi and Kuranosuke didn't even know where I hided, but why does Ryo-chan know?' Fuji was panicking. 'This isn't good!'

-_Back to Kenya_-

"Hoh~ Ryo-chan knows where Syu-kun is hiding? I'm very impressed! I didn't know where he could be hiding, but you can? That's amazing!" Yukimura clapped.

Everyone (the group) finally calmed down that it wasn't torture time yet, but were still on guard.

"I agree with Seiichi, Ryo-chan." Shiraishi patted Ryoma's shoulder again.

"Alright! Where is Syuusuke hiding?" Kenya was excited.

"He's hiding…" Ryoma started.

'K-kuso! I'm going to get caught!' Fuji thought.

* * *

NOTE: i think i updated 2 days late. sorry about that. i checked once to see if i made any mistakes. i fixed it. sorry if i missed some (O.O)


	8. hide and seek final part

"He's hiding…" Ryoma started.

'K-kuso! I'm going to get caught!' Fuji thought.

"…somewhere in the playground," He finished.

"…" there was another silent. 'Eh?' was what Fuji thought during the silence.

"…where in the playground Ryoma?" Kenya asked with a blank face.

"_In_ the playground," Ryoma pointed to the stairs, slides, swings, monkey bars, ect.

"…" another silent. "Why can't you give me a specific place where he's hiding at!" Kenya shouted his question.

"'Cause I want to make this last just a little longer." Was Ryoma's answer. After answering, Ryoma walked towards the stairs (not the one you can see through) and sat on it.

'Geh! I-is that Ryo-chan right there?' Fuji panicked again. He can _feel_ Ryoma smirking and thinking 'Mada mada dane'.

"Oi, just give him the place where Syuusuke is hiding at Ryo-chan," Niou said while yawning again. "I wanna go home and nap right now. So hurry up." He stretched his arms up.

Ryoma was annoyed with his complaining. "Then just lay down on the grass or something,"

Niou made a shocked face. "Are you crazy? There are a gazillion bacteria on the ground we stand on! Are you trying to get me sick?" he shouted.

A vein popped out on Ryoma's head. "No, I'm not trying to get you sick. You just keep complaining, and it annoys me. And I was just helping you out,"

"How is that helping me out! I-" Niou was cut off by Akaya's singing.

"_I can sing a rainbow_! _I can sing like the gods_!-" Akaya continued to sing the song in a loud, out of tune, cracked, screeching voice.

"…did he just sing something in English?" Kenya asked with a surprised face.

"Yes he did, Kenya." Yukimura answered his question.

"What did he say?" Kenya asked another question.

"He said, 'I can sing a rainbow' and 'I can sing like the gods'," Ryoma translated.

"Wow! Ryo-chan can understand what Aka-chan said?" Momoshiro was impressed.

"…he was born in America, Momo. Of course he can understand what he said, remember?" Kikumaru told him

Momoshiro sweat dropped and blushed. "Ah, that's right, I forgot, ahaha…"

Fuji sweat dropped. 'Why are they talking about this? Shouldn't they focus on finding me?'

Akaya was still singing the song. "Hmm… that song sounds familiar, Shiraishi." Kintaro pulled on Shiraishi's sleeve.

"It's the song from that one anime called 'Angel Beats'. The song's name is 'Answer Song'." Shiraishi told the 6 year old.

"Oh yeah! I remember now!" Kintaro exclaimed.

"Oh! I remember it now, too! That song was pretty good, but it doesn't really make me feel anything in it. Come to think of it, the band doesn't really make me feel anything much." Kenya said.

A vein popped on Ryoma's head again. "Oi, shouldn't you be finding Syu-chan, Ken-chan?"

"Ah, that's right. Okay, just tell me where he is, Ryoma. I want to get this over with." Kenya put a hand on his hip.

Ryoma sighed. "Alright, he's hiding right-" Ryoma was cut off by Akaya's singing. But this time, Akaya was singing a different song.

"_Ooh you touch my tra-la-la_… _mmm my ding-ding-dong_…" he sang.

"…" everyone was shocked. Except for Momoshiro, Kenya, Kikumaru, Kintaro, and Niou (they didn't know what Akaya said in English).

-_Behind the tree_-

"…oh heavens…, please make this stop…!" Yagyuu was crying silently.

-_At Syuusuke's hiding place_-

'Did I hear what I thought I just heard…?' Fuji's face was getting pretty pale.

-_Back with the group_-

"…" they were still shocked at what Akaya sang in English…

"…A-Aka-chan," Yukimura started.

Akaya stopped singing for a moment. "What is it, Sei-chan?" he was smiling big.

"…where did you hear that song?" Yukimura asked, still shocked.

"Oh, I heard the 6th graders were singing the song outside when I walked out from school to meet up with you guys, today," was Akaya's reply.

"…don't sing that song ever again, Akaya." Chitose said.

"Eh? Why-" this time, Akaya was interrupted by Ryoma.

"Just DON'T," he said.

"…o…kay?" Akaya didn't know why they were making such a big deal out of the song he was singing. (You know why~ XD)

"What? Why? What happened?" Niou was curious why everyone were shocked just seconds ago.

"I'll tell you later, Masa-kun," Yukimura waved a hand in front of himself.

"Hey, I want to know too!" Kintaro shouted, feeling left out.

"I do too… nya." Kikumaru said. Momoshiro and Kenya nodded in agreement.

"I'll tell you guys later," Shiraishi repeated what Yukimura said.

Ryoma shook his head, trying to forget what had happened. "Anyways, come over here, Ken-chan," Ryoma told Kenya.

'Oh no,' was all what Fuji thought.

"S-sure," Kenya walked to the stairs where Ryoma was sitting at. The group was watching. "Now what?" he asked.

"Right here," Ryoma said with a bored expression.

"…" more silence. 'Crap!' Fuji thought.

"…huh…? Here? Here what?" Kenya didn't get it…

Ryoma sighed. "Are you kidding me?"

"…?" Kenya made a confused face.

"Oh wow…" Ryoma sighed again. "Syu-chan is hiding here." he pointed down.

"What? …under the stairs?"

"Yes,"

"Huh?" Kenya walked to the side of the stairs and looked below it. When he looked below it, he blinked. Once… twice… and took a breath.

"…hi there, Kenya." Fuji forced a smile.

"So this is where you were hiding,"

"That's right,"

"…it makes me wonder why nobody, except Ryo-chan, knew that."

"That's because their 'mada mada dane' Ken-chan." Ryoma smirked again. This made the group, plus Fuji and Yagyuu, popped a vein on their heads'.

"I-is that so?" Kenya sweat dropped. Fuji crawled out of his hiding place.

"You know you're not supposed to tell the person who is 'it', where the people are hiding, Ryo-chan?" Fuji started.

"Tch, you're lucky I didn't make you suffer, even though I said I was going to." Ryoma replied back to him. "This was payback,"

"Payback? For what?" Fuji was confused.

"For drinking my last grape flavored ponta when you came over to my house! I was saving that for later!" Ryoma shouted, twitching.

'…_that's_ what Syuusuke did?' Yagyuu thought.

"I didn't know you were saving it for later, Ryo-chan," Fuji defended himself.

"I don't care! You still drank it! And for payback, I made you lose the game," Ryoma stood up from the stairs.

Yukimura sighed. "So there was no suffering today. How boring."

"I'm ignoring… Anyways! The last person hiding is Hiroshi. So he wins." Shiraishi announced.

"Huwah~! Hiro-chan won the game?" Akaya had gleam in his eyes. "Yay~!"

"You can come out, Hiroshi." Kikumaru called out

Yagyuu walked out from behind the tree he hid at. When Akaya saw him, he instantly ran up to him and gave him a hug. (How cute! XD)

"So~? What does Hiro-chan get for a prize?" Akaya asked, still holding onto Yagyuu, smiling

"What he wants it to be," Yukimura answered. "But we have to know what it is first before we can give it to him."

"Heh~! So what do you want Hiro-chan?" he asked Yagyuu.

Yagyuu though for a moment. "Hmm… I'm not sure yet. Can decide it later, Seiichi?" Yagyuu asked.

Yukimura smiled. "Sure!"

Fuji was sulking. Ryoma felt satisfied. And Niou felt sleepy. "Can we just go now?" Niou asked impatiently.

"Yeah, yeah, we can go now." Kenya said, brushing a hand against the air.

When they were about to leave, Chitose's stomach growled. Everyone stared at him. And he blushed. Then Yukimura laughed. "I feel hungry too. Do you guys want to eat something at my house?"

"YES!" was everyone's reply. They all liked Yukimura's house, it was big and fun there.

"Okay, follow me then," Yukimura said. Then Niou halted them.

"Wait!" he shouted, which made everyone turn to him.

"Can I take a nap while we're there?" he needed his nap time.

Yukimura chuckled. "Of course you can, Masa-kun,"

"Okay! Off we go!" Niou began walking.

* * *

NOTE: YAY! the game is over! now they just need to play another game! and this time, at Yukimura's house!

what kind of game do you think they should play this time? XD

give me any kind of game, and i will put it up for you guys to vote on which one you think they should play.

i'll put the polls up on the 14th of this Thursday, and count the votes on the 15th of this Friday, and update the next chapter on the 16th of this Saturday! XD

...that is... if i know how to do them... i'm still new to the website... but i'll try my best! XD

oh! i checked once to see if i made any mistakes and fixed them. sorry if i missed some (O.O)

* * *

ANOTHER NOTE: i would like to thank the reviewers that reviewed the chapters of this fanfic!

and those are: IluvSilverShadow, GYS, Coco96, ChocoholicAddict22, and EcstaticPetenshi (EcstaticPetenshi reviewed the 4th chapter to tell me that i uploaded the wrong chapter though, WHICH i'm super thankful for! XD)


	9. strawberries, whipped cream, and games

Everyone reached Yukimura's house. It was big! They stared. They've been here a bunch of times and never got tired of it. They were happy that Yukimura was their friend. "Well, let's go in, everyone." Yukimura called out to them opening the front door of his big house (I'm not going to describe how big it is, -except it's smaller than Atobe's mansion- use your imagination! XD). Everyone stopped staring and went inside the said house. (I'm not going to describe what the house looks like inside. I'll do it in later chapters. Maybe.)

"I'm home! I brought my friends with me too!" Yukimura called out to whoever was in the house.

"Welcome back!" it was Yukimura's mom that replied.

"If you need any of us, we'll be in my bedroom."

"Okay, play safe!"

Then Yukimura leaded them to his big bedroom (A/N: it's smaller than Atobe's room. Just to let you know).

"Behave while I go in the kitchen to find something we all can snack on, ok?" Yukimura told them.

"Okay, Seiichi/Sei-chan." they all replied. And with that, Yukimura left for the kitchen.

"Okay," Niou yawned again. "I'm gonna go take a nap over there, so don't bother me." He told them.

"Psh! You think any of us would want to bother you while you sleep?" Kenya said.

"I don't care, just don't bother me," He walked towards Yukimura's bed and napped on it.

"Have a nice nap, Masa-chan!" Akaya said pretty loud.

"Be quiet, brat! I'm trying to nap here!" Niou said, not facing Akaya.

"Okay!" the said person said it loud, again. Niou groaned and ignored him.

"Nee, everyone, I'm bored. Let's play something." Kintaro whined.

"Yeah, I'm bored to, nya" Kikumaru agreed. "Let's think of a game we can play. Any ideas?"

"Hmm… Red Light Green Light?" Chitose suggested.

"Hot and Cold?" Momoshiro suggested.

"Tag?" Fuji suggested.

"Telephone?" Yagyuu suggested.

"Simon Says?" Shiraishi suggested.

"Freeze Tag?" Kenya suggested.

"Down Down Down?" Ryoma suggested.

"Hoi,'Down Down Down'? What's that, Ryo-chan?" Kikumaru asked.

"It's a game where you start off with a tennis ball continuously back and forth until somebody drops the ball. When someone drops the ball, you say, "down on one knee". Do it again, back and forth. Then, let's say that the same person dropped the ball again, then you say, "down on two knees." And if the same person dropped the ball again, you say, "down on one elbow." If the same person dropped it again, you say, "down on two elbows," and if that person dropped the ball again while his/her knees and elbows are on the ground, he/she put his/her chin down on the ground and he/she will be out." Ryoma explained.

"Hmm… that sounds like a fun game, Ryo-chan!" they heard Yukimura's voice beside the door frame.

"Ah, you're here! What did you bring for snack?" Chitose smiled.

"Sliced strawberries with whipped cream in a cup, I brought enough for everyone. Oh, and plastic forks too. My mother helped me make them!" Yukimura said.

"YAAY!" they all exclaimed. Yes, even Niou.

"Ah, you're awake, Masaharu? I thought you were napping." Yagyuu said, pushing up his glasses.

"I was. But then I heard strawberries and whipped cream, so it woke me up." He replied while getting a cup of the said snack.

"Okay, I hear that you guys are trying to play another game? Sounds fun. What did you guys have in mind?" Yukimura asked while eating the strawberries with his fork.

"Some of us suggested 'Red Light Green Light', 'Hot and Cold', 'Tag', 'Telephone', 'Simon Says', 'Freeze Tag', and 'Down Down Down'." Shiraishi replied, with the plastic fork hanging from his mouth, listing the games they suggested, to Yukimura.

"Is that so?" Yukimura thought for a moment. "Well, what do you guys think we should play?" He asked again, with a smile.

* * *

NOTE: i added the 'freeze tag' and 'down down down' game.

sorry for the short chapter! i need you guys to vote on which game they should play! nobody voted yet.

so do it now, please! X3

...but if you did, and nothing happened (that i cant see), i dont know how to do it then...

i'll try to update in two or three days!


	10. telephone part 1

NOTE: i changed the 'telephone' game a bit. Yukimura will explain it down in this chapter.

i hope i explained it easy enough for you guys to understand.

If you dont understand then i'm sorry! (T-T)

i checked the mistakes i made once, sorry if i missed some. now on with the chapter!

* * *

"Some of us suggested 'Red Light Green Light', 'Hot and Cold', 'Tag', 'Telephone', 'Simon Says', 'Freeze Tag', and 'Down Down Down'." Shiraishi replied, with the plastic fork hanging from his mouth, listing the games they suggested, to Yukimura.

"Is that so?" Yukimura thought for a moment. "Well, what do you guys think we should play?" he asked again, with a smile.

"TELEPHOOOOONEEE!" Kintaro shouted. _Really_ loud.

"_What_!" Niou exclaimed. "Oohoho, we are _not_ going to play 'telephone'!"

"That's right!" Kenya agreed with Niou (shocker, right? XD). "We shouldn't play 'telephone'!"

"That's right, Kenya!" Niou said with a nod.

"We should play 'tag' instead!" Kenya said with pride.

"See? Even Kenya has the right ide- wait, WHAT!" Niou gaped. "What the heck! Why should we play 'tag' instead?" Niou exclaimed again.

"'Cuz we get to run around! It's good for you guys! And a lot of you guys need to work on running," he said with certainty.

"You chose 'tag' because you know you're to win the game when you're 'it'." Shiraishi said.

Kenya gasped. "I would never do such a thing!" he lied.

'What a liar…' Shiraishi, Yukimura, Niou, Chitose, Yagyuu, and Ryoma thought.

Fuji chuckled. "You don't sound very convincing, Kenya."

"Yeah, yeah," he brushed his hand against the air. "Anyways, we should play 'tag'."

"Nya! I think we should play 'down down down!" Kikumaru protested.

"No, I say 'simon says'!" Niou said.

"Noooo, We're going to play 'red light green light', 'red light green light' for sure!" Momoshiro exclaimed.

Everyone except Yukimura, Shiraishi, Ryoma, Fuji, and Yagyuu yelled at each other saying they should play whatever game they were fighting about. Then Shiraishi snapped.

"URUSAAAI!" he yelled.

Everyone looked at Shiraishi like he played with dolls for a hobby.

"We'll just vote on what game we want to play! JUST vote! No arguing!"

"…wow Kura-kun. You can actually stop them just like that. Good thing Gen-chan isn't here. It could've gotten ugly." Yukimura said.

Yagyuu pushed his glasses up. "That's right, Genichiro could've slapped everyone's face and yell-" Yagyuu was interrupted by Akaya.

"TARUNDORU!" Akaya shouted.

"…yes, that." Yagyuu said.

"Okay, I will call out a game, and you guys will raise your hand if you want to play it. If you don't want to play it, don't raise your hand. Got it?" Yukimura said.

Everyone (the people who were yelling at each other) nodded.

"Freeze tag." Yukimura called out. Nobody raised their hand.

"Hot and Cold." Nobody.

"Red light Green light." Momoshiro raised his hand.

"Okay, one vote for 'Red light Green light'. Tag." Kenya raised two hands in the air with a big smile.

"One vote for 'Tag'. Simon says." Niou, Yukimura, and Fuji raised their hands.

"Three votes for 'Simon says'. Down down down." Kikumaru, Akaya, and Ryoma raised their hand. (I don't think it's a good idea for Akaya to play this game…)

"Three votes for 'down down down'. Telephone." Yagyuu, Shiraishi, Chitose, and Kintaro raised their hand. Well, Kintaro flailed his arms in the air and jumping up and down.

"Four votes for 'Telephone'. Looks like telephone wins." Yukimura announced.

Kintaro jumped up and down saying, "YESSSS!" while the others (the people who didn't want to play 'telephone') groaned. Except for Niou and Kenya. They shouted "NOOOO!" to the heavens. But in this case, the ceiling, since they're in Yukimura's house.

"Why'd you guys vote for 'telephone'!" Niou shouted at Yagyuu, Shiraishi, and Chitose.

"Because it's safer to play and no one can get hurt." the three said the same time. Niou twitched his right eye.

"Okay, okay. Everybody make one big circle." Yukimura ordered. Everybody silently made their circle. But Niou and Kenya were grumbling something about "…they could've voted for 'simon says'/'tag'…" Yukimura looked around at the people in the circle. "Hmm… Let's see… Ryo-chan,"

"Yes?" Ryoma answered.

"Would you like to start it off?" Yukimura smiled.

Ryoma smirked. "Sure,"

"Aww… but I wanted to go first…" Kintaro pouted.

"It's okay, Kin-chan. You can start it off when this round is done." Shiraishi reassured him.

"Really? Okay!"

"WAIT!" Akaya gasped, like he lost his favorite pairs of sock somewhere in his messy bedroom.

Niou groaned. "What is it now, brat?"

"…how do we play this 'telephone' game?" Akaya asked innocently.

"…" there was silence. "...how can you _not _know how to play 'telephone'? The most _common_ game in this world?" Niou asked, shocked. Akaya pouted.

"I'll explain to him, ...and everyone," Yukimura said, which made everyone arch an eyebrow. "We're going to play this game the same way it's supposed to be played; just keep passing on the whispered word or phrase to the person going to your right/left. But we're going to pass it on to our right." He explained.

"Ohhh…" Akaya was understanding it. Somewhat.

"But," Yukimura continued. "we're going to play it a little more differently than the other 'telephone' game." This caught everyone's attention.

"Differently?" Shirashi repeated the word. "How differently?"

"Hmm… it's hard to explain it the long way. Here, I'll show you," Yukimura stood up and waked over to Momoshiro. "let's say Momo chose the word. 'snow'. He whispers it to Syu-kun, who is on his left side. Syu-kun heard the whisper, 'snow', so he whispers it on to Eiji-kun. Eiji-kun thought that Syu-kun said "slow" so he whispers it on to his left. The whole thing will continue until it reaches Momo again. And the word would probably turn into 'cold' since the original word was being passed on (whispered to) for a while and people didn't hear the word clearly, so they thought of another word that sounded like it. We will ask each person, starting from Momo down to his left, and asked what they heard. Momo says he told Syu-kun he said 'snow', Syu-kun said that he heard 'snow' from Momo, and he told Eiji-kun he whispered 'snow' to him. But Eiji says that he heard Syu-kun say 'slow' even tho Syu-kun didn't, so that makes Eiji-kun out since he didn't hear the word right. Eiji-kun was the first person to hear it wrong, so he's out and the rest of you are safe." Yukimura explained.

"Heh~! Sounds fun Sei-chan." Ryoma said, smirking.

Akaya thought for a moment, then he pounded the side of his right fist into his left palm. "Ohhh! Okay! I kind of know what to do now!" Akaya exclaimed with his happy smile.

"Saa, let's start then," Fuji said with his usual smile.


	11. NOTE

NOTE: OMIGOSH! im sorry i havent updated for a week! the 1st quarter was ending and i needed to get my grades up.

AND! my laptop's internet isnt working... dang it... i'll update soon! when it starts working again.

oh, im using my parents computer. so wait for the next update!


	12. telephone part 2

NOTE: OMIGOSH! I'M SUUUPER SORRY I UPDATED THIS CHAPTER LATE!

And I have a very good reason too. …the 1st quarter was ending, and I needed to get my assignments in. AND my stupid internet on my laptop wasn't working. i even waited for it to work!

So I had to use the slow computer I haven't used in a long time. I'm surprised it's in good shape! …somewhat.

I could've updated this chapter on the 23rd of October, which was almost 14 days ago I think, but I was already tired trying to get this chapter typed up, since I already updated the other chapter of my other fanfic. It was almost 2,000 words long! ALMOST! I can't really type that far yet though.

OH! i almost forgot! the game 'Telephone' won in the polls. ...i forgot how many voted on it... OH! AND! there will be two rounds in each chapter of the 'Telephone' game.

so that means two people will be out in each chapter (but not in this chapter). there will be two winners at the end of the game.

Now on with the story!

* * *

"Saa, let's start then," Fuji said with his usual smile.

_-ROUND 1-_

Ryoma still had his smirk on. "Alright," Ryoma was now thinking of a word or a phrase to start. When he finally thought of one, he whispered it to Yukimura's left ear. "Psst. Psst. Psst." Was what all the others were hearing when Ryoma was whispering to Yukimura.

Yukimura's eyes widen at what Ryoma whispered to him. "Are you sure, Ryo-chan? Most of them wont know what the other says-" Ryoma instantly shushed him.

"SHHH!" Then he whispered again. "So? It will be a little bit harder for them to know." Ryoma said.

Yukimura sighed. "Okay, Ryo-chan." Yukimura leaned on his right, whispering to Yagyuu. It took around 3 seconds for Yukimura to whisper to Yagyuu. Yagyuu raised an eyebrow and looked at Ryoma. Ryoma was smirking as usual. His smirk says "yeah-that's-right,-I-went there!"

Yagyuu sweat dropped. "Oh well," he said. He leaned to his right, whispering to Chitose. Chitose's face gloomed. "Are you serious?" he'll ignore this one for now.

He leaned to his right, whispering to Kikumaru. He whispered it loud and clear enough for Kikumaru to hear. But low enough for the others NOT to hear.

Kikumaru had a confused look on his face. "Hoi? What did you s-" he was interrupted by Yukimura.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk!" he wagged a finger. "There are no repeats in the game we're playing." He warned.

"EH!" Niou shouted. "You never said that in the rules before!" he retorted.

Yukimura gave him a sharp glare. "I _am_ the rules." He said. His aura says "I-am-the-God's-child,-and-you-will-obey-me".

Niou was nervous from Yukimura's aura. "S-sure, whatever you say, Seiichi…"

"Good," Yukimura smiled. "now, Eiji, just try your best on what Senri whispered to you."

Kikumaru whined, but accepted it. "Okay..." He thought about what Chitose whispered to him for a moment. He gulped, then he leaned to his right, whispering to Shiraishi.

Shiraishi raised an eyebrow. Kikumaru shrugged and shook his head slowly. Shiraishi leaned to his right, whispering to Kintaro.

"Huh? What? I can't here you!" he shouted.

"Kin-chan," Yukimura called his name, firmly. Kintaro instantly stiffened. "remember, there are NO repeats in this game we're playing." he said.

"R-right, Sei-chan! Sorry!" Kintaro said, putting both arms up to protect himself.

Yukimura chuckled. "As long as you remember it, it's fine," he said.

Kintaro nodded, then he whispered to Momo. He whispered it nervously. Momo made a confused face but accepted it. Momo then whispered it to Akaya.

Akaya also made a confused face. When Momo was done whispering it to him, Akaya thought about the word or phrase for a moment. Then he started giggling out of nowhere. Everyone gave him an "is-he-okay?" look.

When Akaya calmed down from giggling (somewhat), he whispered to Fuji. He (Akaya) was giggling while whispering in Fuji's ear, which made him (Fuji) sweat drop. Fuji gave Yukimura a smile that said "I-didn't-get-what-he-said-because-he-was-giggling" smile.

Yukimura gave a smile back, which said "oh-well,-just-try-your-best-Syu-kun". Syuusuke sighed. So he whispered to Niou.

When Fuji was done whispering to Niou, Niou made a disgusted face, and looked at Ryoma with it. Ryoma saw his digusted look and smirked his "mada mada dane" smirk. Niou "tch"ed and whispered to Kenya.

Kenya face gloomed. 'I knew it, we should've played 'tag' instead.' he thought sadly. Kenya was the last person to be whispered.

"Okay, we're finished. So, Kenya, what did you hear?" Yukimura asked.

"..." Kenya was silent for a moment, staring at Yukimura. Then he sighed. "...Yuu suuchi suuchi." he said. (A/N: any of you guys remember this line? XD)

Ryoma "Pfft!" out loud. Akaya just smiled widely. Niou groaned. And everybody else just stared at Kenya.

"...Okay then!" Yukimura said as if nothing happened. "Ryo-chan, want to tell everyone what you said to pass down?" he asked.

Ryoma nodded. Then he smirked, again. "_You still have lots more to work on_." he said in English.

The people who didn't know English and the people who _knew _English, but didn't expect Ryoma to say that, gaped. They gaped for a while. That is, until a fly that came out of nowhere, flew into Momo's mouth. Momo choked and tried to cough the fly out of his throat, but he wasnt successful. So Fuji had to walk a step or two towards Momo and pat his back to get the fly out. It still didn't come out... so he had to pat (slap) Momo's back harder, which made Momo cough harder. The fly still didn't come out. Fuji had to take drastic measures. He put his hands together, you know, the hand position that looks like he was going to pray? Yeah, he used that and pounded into Momo's back_, hard_, which made him (Momo) "GA-HA!" and cough out the fly. The fly landed on Yukimura's carpet, wet from Momo's saliva, and twitching, almost dying.

"I thought I gonna hafta swallow that thing! Thanks, Syuusuke!" Momo said in gratitude.

"No problem, Momo." Fuji smiled.

"EEEWWWW!" Kintaro yelled out. Everyone (except Akaya and Yukimura) looked at the fly digusted. Yukimura was in shock. "OMIGOSH! MY LIME GREEN COLORED CARPET! I GOTTA GET THAT CLEANED UP!" he ran to the bathroom to get a bottle of soap and paper towels. Akaya just stared at it in amazment. "COOL!" he shouted in excitment. he reached out towards the wet, twitching, almost dying fly.

"AKAYA! DONT TOUCH THAT!" Yagyuu shouted in worry (but stayed in his spot in the circle), which made Akaya stop.

"Whyyyy?" Akaya whined.

"It has A LOT of bacteria for all we know!" he shouted.

Akaya eyes teared up, "Okay..." he complied.

Yukimura came back with a bottle of soap and a paper towel in hand. He ripped the paper towel in 1/6. and used that small piece to pick up the dying fly and wrapped the paper towel around it, then set it aside. Then he squirted a droplet of soap on the contaminated carpet area. He "Phew!"ed and sat back down in between Ryoma and Yagyuu. "I'm going to let the soap sit there for a few minutes. I need it to absorb the fly's bacteria, then i'll clean it up."

Everyone nodded. "Okay," Yukimura started. "I heard Ryo-chan say, '_you still have lots more to work on'. _Then I said the same thing to Yagyuu." he made a hand gesture to Yagyuu.

Akaya raised his hand.

"What is it Aka-chan?" Yukimura asked.

Akaya thought for a moment. "What's 'yuu stiw hav rots ore to wook un?" he asked, trying to say the long English phrase.

Ryoma "Pfft!" again. "It's '_you still have lots more to work on'_." He corrected the seaweed head. "It means 'mada mada dane' in English, Akaya." he explained.

The people who didn't know English made an "Ohhhh," sound.

Then Yagyuu nodded. "And i heard Seiichi say _'you still have lots more to work on'. _And I said the same thing to Senri._" _

"I heard Hiroshi said that too. then i whispered it to Eiji slowly and carefully for him to get hear it." Chitose said.

"Nya... I thought Senri said 'you stii av watts ore t'work un'..." he said nervously.

Yukimura chuckled. "it's okay, Eiji-kun. But, sadly, you're out." he deadpanned the last sentence.

"Nyaaa...!" Kikumaru whined. But he knew he was out, so he got out of the circle and watched the other eleven friends play.

"Better luck next time, Kiku-chan!" Akaya said happily.

"Yeah..." Kikumaru drooped his shoulders.

"Wait, before we go into the second round, I want to know what the others heard wrong while whispering." Ryoma said.

"Oh! I would want to know too!" Yukimura said. "What did you hear Kura-kun?" he asked.

"I heard what Eiji told me: '_you stii av watts ore t'work un_'. Then I said the same thing to Kin-chan." Shiraishi replied saying in almost English.

"Ehh? I thought you said, '_yuu stop lots or truck un_'." Kintaro said in somewhat English. "So I said the samething to Momo."

"Really? I thought you said, '_yuu sup rot er tuck un'._" Momo said in somewhat English too. "Then I said it too Akaya."

"I thought I heard Momo say, '_yuu suuchi suchi_." Akaya said while grinning. "Then I told Syu-chan too!"

"Ah, so I heard it right then. Yeah, I heard Akaya say '_yuu suuchi suuchi_' too. And then I whispered it too Masaharu." Fuji said.

"I heard him say that, so I told Kenya." Niou said.

"And that's what I heard from Niou." Kenya said boringly.

"Heh~ so that's how it ended up like that." Ryoma said with slight wide eyes.

"It seems so." Yukimura coughed. "Okay, so who's turn is it to go next in the second round?" he asked.

"OH, OH, OH, OH, OHHH!" Kintaro said almost like a monkey. "It was supposed to be my turn, Sei-chan!"

"Really?" Yukimura looked at Shiraishi.

"Yeah, I told him he could go first in the second round. Is that okay?" Shiraishi asked.

Yukimura giggled. "Sure. You can start whenever, Kin-chan."

"YAY!" Kintaro cheered. Then he thought for a moment. Then he thought of something. "OH! Okay! i'm ready!" he shouted.

"Alright, then whisper it to Momo." Yukimura said.

"Okay," Kintaro said.

-_ROUND 2_-

Kintaro whispered to Momo. Then he pulled away.

Momo's eyes widened. "Sugoi, Kin-chan!" he exclaimed. The remaining people in the cirlce raised an eyebrow.

* * *

ANOTHER NOTE: i checked twice to see if i made any mistakes and fixed them. sorry if i missed some (O.O)

...i feel like i'm forgetting to say something else... oh well! when it comes to me, i'll say it! XD


	13. telephone part 3

-_ROUND 2_-

Kintaro whispered to Momo. Then he pulled away.

Momo's eyes widened. "Sugoi, Kin-chan!" he exclaimed. The remaining people in the circle raised an eyebrow.

Niou groaned again. "_Please_ tell me it's NOT a long word or phrase!" he said hopefully.

Kintaro pouted. "You'll know when it gets passed down Niou!"

Niou groaned again. 'I think I should just quit this game…' he thought.

"Okay, just pass down what Kin-chan whispered to you, Momo." Chitose said.

"O-okay," was Momo's reply. Then he whispered to Akaya. When Momo pulled away, Akaya only blinked a few times in confusion. But he shrugged it off. So he whispered to Fuji.

Fuji thought about it for a few seconds and only nodded. 'What Momo whispered to me reminds me of something…' he thought, but only to shrugged it off too. Then he whispered to Niou.

Niou's face gloomed when he heard what Fuji whispered to him. 'Aww, MAN! I _knew_ it! It's a long phrase!' he really wanted to bang his head on the wall. 'Oh wait, the wall is too hard. I should do it on Seiichi's carpet. It's a little bit softer than the wall. Oh wait if I do that, the guys will think that I'm going crazy…' He sighed. Then he whispered to Kenya.

Kenya heard that it was a long phrase again. He only frowned. He knew it… they should've played 'tag' instead! It was his favorite game! 'It' or not 'it', he would ALWAYS win in the end! 'Let's just get this over with…' he whispered to Ryoma.

Ryoma blinked. Should they played 'down down down' for the game? 'Oh wait, Akaya has that 'knuckle serve'… no wonder why Hiro-chan, Kura-chan, and Sen-chan voted on it. I don't know why Kin-chan chose it though…' Ryoma mentally sweat dropped. 'Oh well,' he whispered to Yukimura.

Yukimura only nodded when Ryoma was done whispering to him. Then he whispered to Yagyuu.

'Why do we have to pass a long phrase again?' he thought and sighed. He whispered to Chitose.

Chitose didn't say anything, but he made a face that said "Augh!-I'm-going-next-after-this-round!" he was supposed to whisper to Kikumaru, but sadly, he out. So he had to whisper to Shiraishi instead.

When Chitose was done whispering to Shiraishi, Shiraishi had a blank face for a moment and then looked at Kintaro. "…O…kay…? I heard 'tedichu noji sara'." He said.

Yukimura nodded. "Okay, Kura-kun was the last person to be whispered to, and he heard 'tedichu noji sara'. What was the original word, Kin-chan?" Yukimura both stated and asked.

"…" Kintaro only had a blank face with a little touch of confusion. "…What's a 'o…ori…gi…nal?'" the wild redhead asked the 8 year old.

Everybody can only stare at Kintaro. But they all made sure that they didn't open their mouths this time! Another fly can come out of nowhere and enter one of their mouths and make them choke like Momo for all we know…

"…It's too hard to explain, Kin-chan…" Shiraishi said.

'Well, actually it isn't. But in its definition, there's a few more words that Kin-chan wouldn't really know about. Like, 'basis' and such.' Fuji thought. Wow, the tensai even knows the real definition for it!

Then Chitose spoke up. "Here, let me say it in another way. What did you whisper to Momo at the start of the second round?" he asked in a simpler way.

"Oh! I told Momo 'Tenisu no Ouji-sama'!" Kintaro exclaimed happily.

"Hm? 'Tenisu no Ouji-sama'?" Ryoma echoed. "You mean the manga?"

"Yeah!"

"I love that manga!" Momo also exclaimed as he stood up. "My favorite move is 'Dunk Smash'!" he raised his right arm in the air while holding an imaginary tennis raquet and made an imaginary smash on an imaginary tennis ball. He made a toothy smile.

"We ALL love that manga, Momo." Kikumaru said while sweat dropping.

"…I think that was kind of the reason why we all became friends in the first place..." Kenya said.

"Okay, okay. Let's get on with the game now." Yukimura said, while clapping his hands elegantly.

"Oh wow…" Yagyuu said while looking at Yukimura clapping his hands elegantly all wrong. 'He's supposed to raise both of his hands about the same level of his head, move it to his side about 8 centimeters away from the head, and clap his hands at a smooth pace gently, but gently enough for the clap to sound a little loud to get almost everyone's attention.' He thought while adjusting his glasses.

Yukimura continued. "Alright, Momo, what did you hear from Kin-chan?"

"I heard 'Tenisu no Oujo-sama'!" he replied. "Then I told Akaya it."

"Ehhh? I thought you said 'tedii suno ouji-samba'." Akaya made a pouting face.

"Hehhh~ I guess that means Aka-chan's out." Yukimura stated.

Akaya whined. "Aww! I'm out!" he frowned.

"Nya! It's okay, Aka-chan! You can come and sit with me out of the circle!" Kikumaru said, patting at an empty spot next to him.

"Okay…" Akaya dragged himself out of the circle and sat next to Kikumaru.

"Right, I want to know what everyone heard during each round, so you guys will tell everyone what you heard from the other. And what did you here from Aka-chan, Syu-kun?" Yukimura asked the closed eyed boy.

"Ah, I heard him say 'tedii suno ouji-samba'. It sounded almost similar to the manga. It kind of suprised me. So I passed it onto Niou." The said boy said.

"And I heard him say the same thing. So I told Kenya over here." He pointed a thumb to Kenya.

"I thought I heard Niou say 'teddy sunoji-saba'." Kenya said with a somewhat shocked face. "So I told Ryo-chan."

"I heard Ken-chan say that too. And then I told Sei-chan." Said the grape flavored Ponta-loving boy.

"That's what I heard from Ryo-chan. Then I passed it to Hiroshi." The god child smiled.

"Really? I thought Seiichi said 'tedichu noji sara', so I told Senri." He looked at Chitose.

"I heard Hiroshi say that, then I told Kuranosuke." Chitose said.

"Wow! Only three mistakes! In the first round, we had four mistakes." Yukimura chuckled. "Alright, who wants to go next for the third round?"

Chitose raised a hand up. Not an arm! A hand. "I want to go next," he announced.

"Okay, you can start whenever," Yukimura said.

"I already got one in mind, so I'll start now." He said.

-_ROUND 3_-

Chitose leaned to his right and whispered to Shiraishi.

Niou and Kenya groaned _again_. 'It better not be anything long like the first two!' they both thought at the same time.

Shiraishi only smile and nodded when Chitose was done whispering to him. 'This one is definitely better than the first two!' then he whispered to Kintaro.

Kintaro was listening real carefully to not mishear the word Shiraishi whispered to him. "O-okay!" was all Kintaro could say when Shiraishi was done whispering to him.

Kintaro then whispered to Momo. Momo was thinking for a moment, making sure he heard the word right. He was supposed to whisper to Akaya, but Akaya was out of the "fun" telephone circle. So he had to whisper to Fuji next.

When Momo was done whispering to Fuji, Fuji could only smile at the short word he heard. It was somewhat expected from Chitose, since he rose his hand to go next. He shook his head in disappointment mentally. Then he whispered to Niou next.

Niou only made a face of relief that said "thank-the-buddah-for-not-making-this-hard-on-me!" Then he passes it down to Kenya.

Kenya did the same thing as Niou. Yes, even they thought was the same. Then he whispered to Ryoma.

'Ah, this one is shorter than the other ones. I guess it's good since we can get the game done a little bit faster. …But just only a little…' Ryoma thought _and_ gave a weird look to Kenya at the same time. Then he whispered to Yukimura.

Yukimura only looked at Ryoma with an arched eyebrow. 'What a weird word…' he thought, thinking about the word Ryoma told him, but only to shrug it off. Then he whispered to Yagyuu.

When Yukimura was finished whispering to Yagyuu, Yagyuu only stared into a blank space. A.K.A: the wall behind Niou.

Niou noticed Yagyuu staring into his direction. 'Huh? D-did I do something wrong?' he sweat dropped.

Yagyuu sighed. "I heard 'puppet'."

"You know what to do, Senri." Yukimura said.

"Yeah," he replied. "I started with the word, '_perfect_', so I told Kuranosuke." He said the word in English.

"…I thought it was 'pa-fekuto'…" he said with wide eyes. "Does that mean I'm out or in?" he asked Yukimura.

Yukimura thought for a moment. "…I… am not sure… uhh… Ryo-chan, what do you think?" he asked the boy who could speak English the most out of all of them.

Ryoma also thought for a moment. "Hmm… I think he can stay in. Kura-kun said '_perfect_' only in Japanese. And he somewhat knew what Sen-chan was saying, so I guess its okay."

"Oh okay," Shiraishi said. "Then, after that, I told Kin-chan 'pa-fekuto'.

"I thought I heard Kura-chan say 'pafeto'."

"Looks like you misheard it. Guess you're out." Ryoma said.

"Aww!" Kintaro whined.

"Hoi! It's okay, Kin-chan!" Kikumaru said.

"You can come and sit with us!" Akaya said after Kikumaru.

"Okay!" Kintaro said happily, as if he had forgotten he had just lost the round.

"Alright, what did you hear, Momo?" Yukimura asked.

"I thought I heard him say 'papeto'. So I told Syuusuke."

"I heard Momo say that, and then I whispered it to Masaharu."

"I heard Syuusuke sat that, so I told Kenya."

"I thought I heard Niou say 'puppeto', so I told Ryo-chan."

"…You probably misheard that, since you were too happy that it was something short." Ryoma scoffed. "I heard him say that, so I told Sei-chan."

"…I kind of thought it sounded weird when he said it, but I went along with it, then I told Hiroshi."

"I thought Seiichi had said '_puppet_'." Yagyuu said the word in English.

"…Well, this round is over." Kenya said. "Can I start the forth round?"

"Sure." Was Yukimura's answer.

"Okay. Let me think of one." Kenya made a thinking pose. "Hmm… Oh! I got it!"

-_ROUND 4_-

Kenya leaned to Ryoma and whispered whatever he had thought of, to the shorter boy.

"…Ugh… now you make me feel like I should eat some right now…" Ryoma's face gloomed.

And for a reason, Akaya spoke. "Ryo-chan! Can I finish up your strawberries for you?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, go ahead."

"YEEESSS!" Akaya took Ryoma's cup and stuffed a fork-ful of the sweet berries into his whiney, talkative, loud mouth.

The others just ignored the seaweed haired child to continue the game.

* * *

NOTE: OMIGOD! im sorry i updated late! DX thinking up of words for them is pretty hard.

AND! ...i have another stupid project to work on... i hate reasearching on things that doesnt get my attention (-.-)

and you all know my grammer mistakes... so... yeah...


	14. telephone part 4

-_ROUND 4_-

Kenya leaned to Ryoma and whispered whatever he had thought of, to the shorter boy.

"…Ugh… now you make me feel like I should eat some right now…" Ryoma's face gloomed.

And for a reason, Akaya spoke. "Ryo-chan! Can I finish up your strawberries for you?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, go ahead."

"YEEESSS!" Akaya took Ryoma's cup and stuffed a fork-ful of the sweet berries into his whiney, talkative, loud mouth.

The others ignored the seaweed haired child to continue the game.

Ryoma whispered to Seiichi and told him what he heard from Kenya. Yukimura could only stare at the floor for a moment. "…I kind of want some now-" Yukimura said, but was instantly interrupted by Ryoma.

"Right?" Ryoma said. Er… asked. Er… never mind…

"Okay…? Then… I'll just tell Hiroshi."

So then Yukimura whispered to Yagyuu. After Yukimura whispered to Yagyuu, the said glasses boy went ahead and whispered to Chitose. After Yagyuu whispered to Chitose, Chitose just smiled at Kenya and said, "Nice choice, Kenya!" and put a thumb up.

"Right?" Kenya smiled back and put a thumb up too.

Shiraishi blinked a few times with a confused face. "Senri, what's the word?" he asked, looking at Chitose.

"Oh, yeah, come here," Chitose said, making a hand motion that told Shiraishi to come close so that Chitose could whisper to him.

"Psst. Psst. Psst." Was what the others heard when Chitose whispered to Shiraishi. When Chitose was done whispering to Shiraishi, the said white/gray/silver haired boy widened his eyes. "Wow, that _is_ a nice choice."

"Right?" Chitose said.

"I think you guys should stop saying that," Ryoma said. "It's getting kind of annoying now."

"Right?" Yukimura said. Ryoma glared at him. Yukimura giggled. "Sorry, it seemed kind of amusing."

"Right?" Niou smirked.

Ryoma glared at him too. "Say that one more time, and you're out of this round."

Niou perked up at that. "R-really? Okay! R-" he was cut off by Yukimura, who threw a paper roll at Niou's face. "O-ow! What was that for!" he shouted.

"I am not letting lose this round like that. You have to lose the right way. And the right way is to mishear the word or phrase that is being passed down to you." The god's child told him.

Niou had a scowl on his face. 'I don't wanna play this game anymore!' he shouted in his head. But then an idea came up in his head. He smirked.

"Don't even try to lie, saying that you heard it wrong." Yukimura warned.

Niou's smirk disappeared instantly. 'C-can he read my mind?'

"No, Masa-kun, I can't read your mind." Yukimura informed.

Niou gaped. 'T-then how did he know-'

"I just know you really well, Masa-kun."

Niou just stayed silent. Yukimura smiled. "Very good. Now please continue, Kura-kun."

Shiraishi nodded and whispered to Momo. After he whispered to him, Momo only nodded and whispered to Fuji. Fuji smiled. "Heh~ that's interesting." He said. And then he whispered to Niou.

"…I heard 'tagoyagi'." He said.

"Okay, then your out." Kenya said bluntly.

"EH! Really? Awesome!" Niou cheered. Then he left the circle and joined the losers that lost the other rounds.

"Let's make this quick," Yukimura said. "Just call out the words you heard. Nothing else. Starting from Ryo-chan."

"Takoyaki." Ryoma said

"Takoyaki." Yukimura said.

"Takoyaki." Yagyuu said.

"Takoyaki." Chitose said.

"Takoyaki." Shiraishi said.

"Tagoyagi." Momo said.

"Tagoyagi." Fuji said.

"…Get back in the circle, Masa-kun. It was Momo who heard it wrong." Yukimura said.

"WHAT! Dang iiiit!" Niou whined as he stepped out of the losers circle and went back to the game circle, while Momo stepped out of the game circle and went into the losers circle.

"Welcome to our circle, Momo." Kikumaru said.

"Yeah, please take care of me." Momo said.

"Yosh, who wants to start the fifth round?" Kenya asked the people in the circle.

"…I will," Shiraishi said.

"Start whenever, Kura-kun." Yukimura smiled.

"Then I'll start now."

-_ROUND 5_-

Shiraishi started to whisper to Fuji. After Shiraishi whispered to him, Fuji could only chuckle at what he heard. "Kufufufu~ that's pretty amazing, Kura-kun." Fuji said. (A/N: any of you guys know that laugh/ chuckle in a certain anime? XD)

"Is it?" Shiraishi lightly scratched the back of his head and gave a small smile.

"Well, I think it is," then Fuji whispered to Niou. After Fuji whispered to Niou, he noticed that Niou was silently crying. He was probably crying before Fuji whispered to him. "…what's wrong, Masa-kun?" Fuji asked, without any concern.

Niou sniffed a bit. "I don't wanna play this game anymore!" he said.

"Well, too bad. So hurry up and whisper to Ken-chan." Ryoma said in a not caring way.

"B-but-" Niou tried to say, but was cut off by Ryoma.

"You better shut your mouth, before I make you." He threatened.

Niou instantly shut his mouth. He sniffed a bit more and held back the tears, this time, the tears that were going to fall out, but didn't, were from Ryoma's threat. Then he whispered to Kenya.

After Niou whispered to Kenya, Kenya could only give Niou a "you're-starting-to-annoy-me-now" look. Then he started to whisper to Ryoma.

Ryoma made a confused face. 'What a weird word…' he thought. Then he whispered to Yukimura.

Yukimura said nothing and just passed it on to Yagyuu. Yagyuu did the same like Yukimura. Then he whispered to Chitose. "I heard 'egushitashi'." He said.

"Shiraishi, please start," Yukimura said, starting to get bored of the game.

"Ecstasy~!" he said. Like the way he does in the anime.

"…" everyone, minus Fuji, stared at him. "Ecstasy." Fuji said with his smile.

"Ecstasy..." Niou mumbled.

"Egushitashi." Kenya said.

"Egushitashi." Ryoma said.

"Egushitashi." Yukimura said.

"Egushitashi." Yagyuu said.

"Alright, you're out Kenya." Yukimura said. "Now get out of the circle."

Kenya only shrugged. When he was about to go to the loser's circle, a sharp tug on his leg stopped him. When he looked down to see who it was, he saw Niou, who was bawling. "Please! Trade spots with me! I'm begging!" Kenya could only sweat drop at him. "Uhm…"

"No," Yukimura said with a serious expression and with his godly aura. "You cannot trade spots with Kenya. You are to lose the right way, Niou. Now let go of Kenya, and sit back in the game circle properly." Yukimura ordered.

Niou complied, still sobbing.

"Welcome to our circle, Kenya!" Kintaro shouted.

"Yeah, yeah…" Kenya brushed a hand against the air.

"Good," Yukimura nodded. "Who wants to go next in the round?" he asked.

Fuji raised his hand. "I would like to," he said.

"Start whenever,"

"I'll start now."

-_ROUND 6_-

When Fuji was about to whisper to Niou, he heard a woman's voice calling Yukimura.

"Seiichi!" his mother called from downstairs.

"Yes, Kaa-chan?" he called back.

"There's someone here to see Ryoma!" she replied.

Everyone (including the people in the loser's circle) looked at Ryoma. Ryoma could only raise an eyebrow. 'Who could come here to see me?' he thought.

* * *

A/N: i plan on making um... omakes...? (i think thats the word... i dont remember) to make the chapters longer in words. there's only two rounds with two people out in each chapter, and since there are people getting lesser in the game in further chapters, each round gets shorter. which means there are shorter words. and i dont like that... so yeah! XD

and the omake (?) will be titled "WHAT THESE ELEMENTARIES DO IN SCHOOL:"! oh, and please notice the two dots after it.

* * *

WHAT THESE ELEMENTARIES DO IN SCHOOL: What Niou does to his baby carrots

Yagyuu was with Niou to get their lunch. Niou grabbed a small bag of baby carrots and headed to his table, following Yagyuu. When they reached to the empty table, they sat down. Yagyuu looked at Niou's food and noticed that he had a bag of carrots.

'Eh? That's weird. Masaharu doesn't eat the carrots the school gives us… why does he have them?' Yagyuu thought. But he shrugged it off.

The school bell rang, indicating that lunch was over. Yagyuu put his plastic plate away. So did Niou. When they were walking out of the cafeteria, Yagyuu noticed that Niou had the bag of carrots in his hands and started to open them. He had a feeling that Niou would do something stupi- I mean, _idiotic_. Then a thought came up in his head.

"…Masaharu," Yagyuu called the trickster's name.

"Ha?" Niou replied.

"…are you going to throw those carrots at somebody?" he asked.

Niou grinned. "Yeah, and by '_somebody_', I mean the kid ahead of us." he motioned his head; pointing at a certain red head.

"…you mean… Marui Bunta?"

"Is that his name? If it is, then yes."

"Why would you throw the carrots at him?

"'Cause I thought it would be funny," he said bluntly, getting ready to throw the said food at Marui's head.

"Masaharu, please don't-" too late. Niou threw the carrot straight to Marui's head.

Marui felt something hit the back of his head. "H-huh?" he looked left, right, up and down. When he looked down, he saw a baby carrot on the floor. "…did someone throw that at me?" he asked himself.

When Niou and Yagyuu walked passed Marui, Niou dumped all of the baby carrots in his hand and threw ALL of them at Marui and quickly looked away like nothing happened.

Marui felt a bunch more carrots hit him. "W-what the heck! Omigosh! Baby carrots are attacking me out of nowhere!" he started to panic and ran towards to his classroom.

Niou and Yagyuu watched the said boy ran towards his class. "…Masaha-" Yagyuu started, but Niou laughed over him.

"PFFT! AHAHAHA! Did you see that! That was HI-larious! He didn't even look at us to see who threw those at him! Oh~, if only Seiichi was with us!" he wiped a tear from his eye.

Yagyuu could only stare for a moment. Then…

"…no more carrots for you," Yagyuu told him.

Niou could only stare at him too. "…fine." he grumbled.

Then they both headed back to class!

* * *

NOTE: OMIGOD! im REALLY sorry i updated THIS chapter MORE late! a few of my classes are giving me projects that i cant do that well on...

BUT! its now thanksgiving week! i should be able to update the chapters faster now! ...i think... but yeah! XD

i didnt check to see my grammers and whatnot. feel free to correct me! but i probably wont fix it... sorry.

the humor looks like its bad in this chapter... sorry!

ANOTHER NOTE: how i came up with the omake (?)! XD

it happened during a school day, after lunch. i was walking with my cousin, and i noticed him opening the small, plastic bag of baby carrots. i knew he was going to throw them, because he and his friends always throw food at each other during lunch. then i asked, "are you gonna throw that at somebody?" then he smiled saying "Yeah, and by 'somebody', i mean the people on our left." he pointed to the people on our left with his head. when i saw the people on our left, i noticed it was one of his friends' with her boyfriend (it was one of his friends that likes to throw food a each other). after that we went our seperate ways; going to our class. i didnt get to see him throw the carrots... *pouts*

...and so i used that event and put it in the omake(?)! XD


	15. telephone part 5

NOTE: in the previous chapter there was an A/N about the "Kufufufu~" laugh in a certain anime. And the person who had it right was **LaCremeLaVanille**! XD

the laugh was from Rokudo Mukuro in Katekyo(ushi) Hitman Reborn!

NOW! the telephone game is almost ending! XD (but it's not ending in this chapter) i bet most of you are going, "Aww! darn it!" but do not worry! i bet you'll like the next game they will play! XD

* * *

-_ROUND 6_-

When Fuji was about to whisper to Niou, he heard a woman's voice calling Yukimura.

"Seiichi!" his mother called from downstairs.

"Yes, Kaa-chan?" he called back.

"There's someone here to see Ryoma!" she replied.

Everyone (including the people in the losers circle) looked at Ryoma. Ryoma could only raise en eyebrow. 'Who would come here to see me?' he thought.

"I wonder who came to see you, Ryo-chan," Yukimura said.

Ryoma shrugged. "Probably one of my parents." He shrugged again.

"Alright, we'll pause the game until you get back here," Yukimura said with a sigh.

Ryoma nodded before getting up to go downstairs. It didn't take to long to get down there. Like, 25 seconds or something like that, because Yukimura's stairs were long and he took his time walking down. When he got down there, he widened his eyes just a bit at who he saw. And that person was…

"Yo! Chibisuke!" his older brother, Ryoga.

"…" Ryoma stared at his older brother with slightly widened eyes for a few moments, and then he said, "…ew, its aniki,"

"GEH!" Ryoga made a shocked face. "How could you say that to your big brother?" he whined.

"Go away, your disgusting." The younger of the two stated flatly.

"Oi! That's even meaner than the other one!"

"Don't care. Now go away before I make you."

"I come here to check up on you, and this is what I get? Insults?" Ryoga said, offended.

"Yes, now go before a karate-chop your butt off."

"It makes me wonder how you became this way…"

"That has nothing to do with you on how I became this way."

"It's probably because of some bad influence from most of your friends you hang out with,"

"It does not, and don't make me repeat myself,"

"Chibisukeee…" Ryoga whined again

"Mada mada dane,"

-_Back upstairs to Yukimura's room_-

"I think it's time to clean up the fly mess," Yukimura said, getting up to clean up the fly mess. "Masa-kun, can you toss me the paper towel roll?" he asked.

"…sure…" Niou replied, gloomily, tossing the object to Yukimura.

"Thanks. Oh, wait, I need some water. I'll be back in a few moments," and with that, he went into his bathroom again, bringing the paper towel roll with him.

Niou snapped out of his gloomily-ness when he sees that Yukimura had left the room. 'Chance!' he thought happily. He slowly scooted back, out of the circle. 'Just a few more-' "GAH!" he thought, then shouted. "W-what was that! Something just hit me in the back of my head!" when he looked around, he saw the same paper towel roll he had tossed to Yukimura a few moments ago. 'H-how did that-' his thought was cut off by…

"Mada mada dane, Masa-kun." Yukimura himself.

Niou gasped dramatically. "Seiichi!" he shouted in surprise. "…you said Ryo-chan's catchphrase pretty weird…" he added.

Yukimura sighed. "Yeah, I know," he came back with a damp paper towel in hand, walked over to Niou and gave him a fake smile. "You were trying to leave, weren't you?"

Niou stuttered. "W-well, I w-wouldn't _actually_ say I-I was leaving," he defended.

"Oh? Then what were you doing?"

"I-I um…I…" he had to think of an excuse.

"You?" Yukimura waited for him, fake smile still in place.

"I…" he was still thinking. But then an idea came into is head! "I…was taking uh… a-a… break? Yeah! A break! I was taking a break from the round! Ahahaha… ha… ha... ah..." he faked laughed.

The fake smile from Yukimura's face was gone and he was staring at Niou for a couple seconds. Niou was visibly shaking/ trembling from Yukimura's stare. The boy (Niou) was even smiling (it's one of those 'scared-of-something' smiles) to hide his nervousness!

"Hmm…" Yukimura thought. Niou gulped. "You're right, Masa-kun! We should get a break for a little bit." Yukimura clapped his hands, but this time, not elegantly. "Everyone! Let's take a break for a little bit until Ryo-chan gets back up. But the ones who are still in the game, after the break is over, return to the same spots your in."

Kintaro and Akaya said "Hai~!" while the others just nodded. Niou gave a sigh of relief while Yukimura went to clean up the mess.

-_Back downstairs with the Echizen brothers_-

Ryoma sighed. "Okay, what do you want, aniki?" he asked the annoying boy.

"I wanna spend more time with you, Chibisuke!" Ryoga smiled with sparkles around him and he opened his arms wide open. Like he wanted to run up and hug Ryoma. Which! He tried to do, but in a flash, Yukimura's front door was wide open and Ryoma was trying to push Ryoga out. But fortunately for Ryoga, he held on to the door frame real tight so he couldn't get out. "H-hold it, Chibisuke…!" he called to Ryoma. He's lucky he's strong enough to hold on to that door frame…

"Ngh!" Ryoma was trying really hard to get him out of the house. "No! Now go home…!"

"Th-then can I stay here to see what you're doing?" he grunted.

"No…! I don't want you here…!"

"At least ask your friends…!"

"I'm sure they don't want you here either!" Ryoma shouted.

"Oh really?" Ryoga smirked. He turned/ rolled to the side of the door frame, which cause Ryoma to fall forward on to the door step. Ryoga instantly closed the door (but didn't lock it) and ran up to Yukimura's bedroom upstairs. Yukimura's mom doesn't mind that he's running in her house since she let's any of her son's friends inside the house and treats them like family. Plus, whenever they come to play, they mostly run around the house.

"Ah! Aniki! Get back here!" Ryoma called his older brother, getting up, clumsily opening the door, and running after him.

-_Now upstairs in Yukimura's bedroom_-

"Yo! Everyone!" Ryoga greeted the little ones with a toothy smile on his face.

"Ahh! It's Ryo-chan's nii-san!" Kintaro shouted.

"We can see that, Kin-chan," Chitose said.

A bit surprised by his appearance, Yukimura asks him, "What brings you here, Ryoga?"

"I came here to check up on Chibisuke! Oh, were you guys playing something?"

"Yes, we were playing telephone."

"Is it okay if I can stay here to watch?"

"Sure, I don't care," Yukimura replied.

"Thank-" Ryoga was cut off by Ryoma.

"ANIKI!" Ryoma was running up at Ryoga, trying to tackle him down. But Ryoga was fast enough to open his arms wide open to catch Ryoma into a big bear hug.

"Hey! Guess what, Chibisuke!"

"Let go of me!" Ryoma ordered him.

"I get to stay here to watch you guys play!" he exclaimed happily!

"Gross!" Ryoma said. "You're staying here?" he shouted.

"Yup! Now I can see how you became so rude to your nii-san!"

Ryoma groaned irritatingly. And he gave Yukimura a "why-did-you-let-him-stay?" angry look.

Yukimura mouthed, "it's-because-I-didn't-mind-him-staying-here" with a surprised expression. Ryoma growled. Yukimura clapped his hands again. "Alright, everyone, Ryo-chan's back. The ones, who are still in the game, get in the circle. You can sit with the people that lost, Ryoga."

"Roger that," then he walked towards the losers circle.

"Hi/hey/sup, Ryoga!" the people in the losers circle greeted.

"Hiya!" Ryoga greeted back.

"DANG IT!" Niou cried out. Then the seven people that were still in the game got in the circle, and now that they got in the circle, they noticed it got smaller now that the people, who lost, are out. The people who are still in the game are, Ryoma, Yukimura, Yagyuu, Chitose, Shiraishi, Fuji, and Niou.

"Alright, I'll start now," Fuji said. He started to whisper to Niou.

Niou made a confused face. 'What kind of word is that? Oh well, whatever, I just wanna get this over with.' Then he whispered to Ryoma.

Ryoma just went ahead and whispered to Yukimura. Yukimura did the same. So did Yagyuu, and Chitose. Then the last was Shiraishi. "I heard 'chapanicasion'." He said.

Fuji chuckled. "The word I passed down was 'Japanication'." He told everyone.

"…What's 'Japanication'?" Kenya asked.

Fuji was about to explain, but Ryoga explained it ahead of him. "It's a song title from a band called 'SPYAIR'. (A/N: yes, the song and the band are real) I'm surprised that Syuusuke knows it! It's pretty good! Well, in my opinion, anyway."

"Oh, I see," Kenya said.

"I thought Syuusuke said 'jyaponicaition'." He said. Yukimura stared at him, observing. Niou tensed. "Y-yes? Seiichi?"

Yukimura stared at him a little longer. "Okay, you're not lying. Get out," he said flatly.

Niou was flabbergasted. "W-what? R-really? I'm… out?"

"Yes, now get your butt out the game circle and in the losers circle."

"N-no way… I'm… out… FINALLY!" he cried out. He got up and ran into Yukimura's bathroom.

Everyone could only stare at him with a weird look. I mean, the boy _ran_ into the _bathroom _after he _lost_, and he's not even _sad_ about it! That was not normal… well, it probably is, but do you see _anybody_ do _that_? Probably and probably not.

"O…kay…? Carry on, Ryo-chan." Yukimura said.

Ryoma nodded. "Jyaponicaition," he said.

"Jyaponication," Seiichi said.

"Chapanicasion," Yagyuu said.

"Chapanicasion," Chitose said.

Yukimura nodded. "I'll start the seventh round." he said.

-_ROUND 7_-

Yukimura had started to whisper to Yagyuu. When Yukimura was done whispering to Yagyuu, Yagyuu sweat dropped. "That's… a long one… Seiichi," He said. Yukimura only shrugged. But Yagyuu still continued the game. He whispered to Chitose.

Chitose's eyes widened. "Wow… that IS a long word." But he went ahead to tell Shiraishi.

When Shiraishi heard what he was whispered, he could only make a face. Then he whispered to Fuji.

Fuji could only chuckle. Then he whispered to Ryoma. Ryoma could only stick out his tongue. "Kadekoushi hitoman ribon." He said

Seiichi chuckled. "I said 'Katekyoushi hitoman ribon'."

"Kadekyoushi hitoman ribon," Yagyuu said.

"Hoh~ that means you're out, Hiro-kun," Yukimura said the obvious.

"It appears so," Yagyuu go up and walked into the losers circle.

"Yay! Now Hiro-chan is with us!" Akaya shouted to everyone. Although he didn't need to shout since they were all very close to each other.

"You want start again, Ryo-chan?" Yukimura asked the younger boy.

Ryoma nodded.

-_ROUND 8_-

Ryoma started to whisper to Yukimura. 'Fast…' everyone thought. 'He didn't have to have a moment to think of something…'

"…" Yukimura was sitting there for some moments trying to think of what Ryoma had said to him.

* * *

WHAT THESE ELEMENTARIES DO IN SCHOOL: How Kenya knows how to do fractions

It was during after school, Shiraishi was in class helping grading the students' worksheets for his teacher. Kenya, Chitose, and Kintaro were with him, waiting for Shiraishi to finish.

When Shiraishi was done grading the twenty-third worksheet, he looked at the name one top it said 'Oshitari Kenya'. This left Shiraishi stunned. Kenya had had gotten 14 question right out of 20! Shiraishi was speechless. Because the worksheet he was grading was fractions! Kenya's worst part of math! Kenya would normally get _everything_ wrong! 'Oh my Buddha! Kenya actually did _good_ in fractions! B-but how?' This was illogical! "K-Kenya," Shiraishi called the 'speed star'.

"Yeah, Kuranosuke?"

Shiraishi held up Kenya's fractions worksheet for Kenya to see it. "Y-you actually got most of th-these _right_! How did you do it? You suck at fractions, but yet, I see that you actually do _fine_ in it!"

This also made Chitose stunned. "Nu-uh! You're kidding, right?" Chitose went up to the Shiraishi and snatched the paper out of his hands. He looked at it to see if it was true. "N-no way! He's right! You actually got 14 right! How?" Chitose couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Oh, it's because I've already grasped the heart of fractions." Kenya replied without a problem.

"…Heart of fractions?" Kintaro echoed.

"Yeah. Hey Kin-chan, shall I teach you?"

"Yeah!" Kintaro nodded.

'Oh, I would love to hear this,' Shiraishi and Chitose thought.

"Fractions are made up of denominators and numerators. The denominator is the mom, and the numerator is the child. In other words, the mother carries the child on top of the line. (for example: 2/3. the two is the child, the three is the mommy) …well, it's seen like that. But eventually, when you do additions, the child gets too big, and the mother just can't carry the child (like 5/3). So the mother decides the child is now a size 1 adult (1 and 2/3), and throws him out into the world (throw the number 1 away, and it's back to 2/3). It's symbolic of parent and child separation. It's like that lion that threw its cub off the cliff. It's the same concept." Kenya explained.

'_That's_ how he knows how to do it?' Shiraishi and Chitose were gaping.

"…they had it hard, didn't they?" Kintaro wiped a tear from his eyes. "Even the denominator…"

Kenya slowly wiped a tear from one of his eyes too. "...it's a good story…"

They both sniffed.

"…Well," Chitose started. "At least he knows how to do fractions…"

"Y-yeah…" Shiraishi replied.

* * *

How i came up with the omake: i was watching this japanese comedy drama called "My Boss My Hero". and this 27 year old was learning things and he explained how he learned fractions.


	16. telephone final part

NOTE: 1.) i'm going to add one more round just to get the game over with.

2.) i'm sorry i didnt update sooner! i was reading... *cough*yaoi fanfics*cough*

3.) i'd like to thank these reviewers for reviewing the 'telephone' chapters! XD and they are:

**Coco96**, **ILuvSilverShadow**, **SniperGYS**, **EcstaticPetenshi**, **BabyKangaroo**, **LaCremeLaVanille**, **and YaoiPrincessofTennis**! XD thank yoos!

excuse my grammer and some other mistakes! oh! and im sorry if this chapter is happening fast...

* * *

-_ROUND 8_-

Ryoma started to whisper to Yukimura. 'Fast…' everyone thought. 'He didn't have a moment to think of something...'

"..." Yukimura was sitting there for some moments trying to think of what Ryoma had said to him.

-_4.25 minutes later_ _(I think its 4 minutes and 15 seconds…)_-

"..." Yukimura was still trying to find out what Ryoma had said to him.

"Um..." Chitose started. "Seiichi, could you pass it on now?" he asked.

"...huh?" Yukimura snapped out of his dazing. "Oh right! Okay, give me a moment first."

"Okay,"

-_2.75 minutes (I think its 2 minutes and 45 seconds. Feel free to correct me on both)_-

"...what did Chibisuke say to Seiichi to make him daze out like that?" Ryoga asked, mostly to himself.

Then suddenly, the bathroom door swung open. "I know the reason why!" Niou said in one of those superhero voices (A/N: you know? The one where they see a person in trouble and they shout "I'll save you!" in a somewhat slow way? yeah, it's that one superhero voice. Sorry if some of you readers are trying to hear what it sounds like but can't figure it out...).

Everyone in the losers circle made a dramatic gasp. "Masaharu/Niou!"

"Woah! It's Niou!" Ryoga exclaimed with amusement. "Hiya!" he greeted the trickster. "What were you doing in the bathroom?"

"You wanna know?"

"No," Yagyuu answered. "No we don't want to know, Masaharu."

"...Yeeeaahhh... I'm going to tell you guys anyways," he stated.

"Oh, Buddha, please don't," Chitose pleaded.

Niou ignored his plead. "It all started when I lost the 6th round," he started. Then a flashback started to appear out of nowhere.

"DANG IT!" Chitose shouted when the flashback started.

-_Flashback time!_-

"N-no way... I'm... out... finally!" Niou cried out. He got up and ran into Yukimura's bathroom.

While he was in Yukimura's bathroom (with the door slammed closed of course), he just stood there, doing nothing. That's right; he just ran in the bathroom, slammed the door, and _stood there_, not moving a nanometer, just like a statue. Weird huh? "...wait, why did I ran into the bathroom…?" he asked himself. Then he shrugged it off. "Oh well, I'll just think of I new game for us to play," he talked to himself.

Thinking... thinking... thinking... "Hmm... maybe we can play 'Ninja'," was his first suggestion. "Or we can play 'Blind man'," was his second suggestion. "Or we can play... um..." And during that time he was in the bathroom trying to think of games they could play, he heard Ryoma whisper what he said to Yukimura. 'Wow, he must really dislike him...' he thought. Then there was quietness for 4.25 minutes. 'Eh? Why is it so quiet?'

"_Um..._" it was Chitose's voice that Niou heard. "_Seiichi, could you pass it on now_?"

"..._huh_? _Oh right_! _Okay, give me a moment first_."

"_Okay_,"

'Eh? Is Seiichi having a hard time trying to figure out what Ryo-chan said?' he scoffed. 'Tough luck!'

Then 2.75 minutes passed by. 'What the heck? He's still trying to figure it out? Shoot, even I could hear what Ryo-chan said behind this door!' (A/N: don't ask how. I did that for the sake of this chapter.)

"..._what did Chibisuke say to Seiichi to make him daze out like that_?"

'...I'm amazed that they don't know. Oh well, I'll tell them. Oh! I should make a cool entrance! Hmm… oh! Got one! Yosh!' he swung open the bathroom door. "I know the reason why!" he said in a superhero's voice.

-_Flashback time, end_!-

"..." there was silence when everyone stared at him. "...you're weird..." Ryoma commented.

"Aww, that's mean, Chibisuke," Ryoga said.

"You keep quiet over there!" Ryoma sent him a glare.

"I love you too!"

Ryoma groaned, face palmed, and ignored him.

"But yeah, I know the reason why." Niou interjected.

"Okay, why?" Kenya was annoyed. 'Just get the game over with already!'

"It's because Ryo-chan whispered something long and fast to Seiichi," he answered proudly.

"...C'MON SEIICHI! GET THE GAME OVER WITH ALREADY!" Kenya shouted at Yukimura.

"Just hurry Seiichi, there will be more complaints and stuff if you don't hurry." Shiraishi said. "Like you said, 'just try your best'."

Yukimura sighed. "Yeah, you're right." Then he whispered to Chitose.

"..." Chitose was surprised. But he had to push it away for the game. "...yup, it's long..." then he whispered to Shiraishi.

Shiraishi went through the same process. But he went on and whispered to Fuji.

After the whisper, Fuji thought for I moment. "Hmm... Aniki miso I knowing zap I want him today 'hi' to da shikigami already." Fuji said.

"...so... what was the original one, Ryo-chan?" Yukimura asked.

"I said 'Aniki is so annoying that I want him to say 'hi' to the shinigami already'." He ended it with a "Hmph!"

Everyone stared at him. 'H-he must really dislike Ryoga...'

"Ehhhh?" Ryoga started to whine again. "I know you don't mean that, Chibisuke!"

"Didn't I tell you to keep quiet over there!" Ryoma shouted at him again.

"Eh? I thought Ryo-chan said 'Aneki is so annoying sat I want 'im to say 'eye' to the shinigami'." Yukimura said.

"Ah, then you're out, Seiichi," Shiraishi stated the obvious.

"Yes," Yukimura went to the losers circle.

"Nice to have you here, Sei-chan!" Akaya and Kintaro greeted.

Yukimura smiled at them. "Yes," he repeated.

"Hoh~" Ryoma started. "So there's four of us now, huh?" he smirked.

"Ahh~ ecstasy!" Shiraishi said.

Fuji chuckled with his eyes opened. "Heh~ how surprising," (Not really)

Chitose sighed. "Well, let's get this done,"

"Wait, I don't care what you guys thought you heard in this round. Let's just go to the 9th round. Oh, and make the last two rounds complicated." Ryoma said.

"Okay," the three chorused.

"...this is getting pretty intense," Momo gulped. The other few people nodded.

-ROUND 9-

"I'll start," Shiraishi said. Then he whispered to Fuji.

Fuji smiled nervously. "Y-you're doing pretty good, Kura-kun." He complimented.

"Why thank you!" Shiraishi said.

Fuji whispered to Ryoma. The younger boy gave out a small "Tch," but he still passed it on to Chitose.

"Hmm… I heard 'I new agoo cane weekend play after 'dis'." Chitose said.

"I said 'I know I good game we can play after this'." Shiraishi said

"You do? What is it!" there were excitement in Kintaro's eyes.

"You'll know soon, Kin-chan," Shiraishi told the red head.

"Ah, then I guess I'm out, since I thought I heard 'I knew a dude gang we wave after this'." Fuji said.

"Bye," Ryoma said with his smirk. Fuji left for the losers circle. And nobody greeted him. But he didn't mind.

"Continue," Ryoma commanded.

"I'll do it," Chitose said.

-ROUND 10; the final round-

Chitose whispered to Ryoma. It took around four minutes for him to whisper to Ryoma. Which caused everyone to gape at him. 'What the heck! FOUR minutes! Just what is he telling him?' they all thought.

After Chitose was done whispering to Ryoma, the said younger just gave out a bored expression and asked Yukimura a question. "Nee, Sei-chan, is there a prize for this game?"

"If you guys want it to be," he replied.

"Okay, I quit," he said bluntly.

Now this shocked everyone. "WHAT!" they shouted. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU 'QUIT'?"

"It's was a song, so I'm not going to repeat it, since I don't know what it was,"

"A song?" Yukimura echoed. "What song, Senri?"

"'Chance' by UVERworld," he said.

"...never heard of it." Yukimura said bluntly. "OKAY! The winners are Senri and Kura-kun!" he announced.

"YES! IT'S OVER!" Niou and Kenya exclaimed in joy.

"Yeah yeah yeah, so what's this new game we're going to play, Kura-chan?" Ryoma asked.

Shiraishi smiled big. "We'll play 'Treasure Hunting'!" he announced.

* * *

WHAT THESE ELEMENTARIES DO IN SCHOOL: How Ryoma (sort of) threatens Ryoga whenever he's close by

It was during recess that Ryoga decided to go see his little brother. "Let's see… where can Chibisuke be?" (A/N: I just noticed that it rhymes! XD) he checked the cafeteria, Ryoma's class, the playground, and the rooftop. "Where is he?" while he was still walking around, he saw Momoshiro. "Ah! Momo!" Ryoga called out to him.

"Hm?" Momo looked behind him to see Ryoga. "Ah, Ryoga! What is it?"

"Have you seen Chibisuke anywhere? I looked at the places he's usually at."

"Oh, he told me that he was going behind the school. Why? Did something happen?"

"Nope, I just wanna see what he's doing."

"Oh, okay then!"

Ryoga went behind the school to look for him. "Okay, Momo said he'd be here," he was still walking behind the school to look for him. Then he saw a figure ahead of him, and that figure was... "Chibisuke!" Ryoga called out to Ryoma.

"GEH!" Ryoma knew that voice, and he was annoyed and surprised by it. 'Gotta get out of here, gotta get out of here, gotta get out of here!' he was about to run away, but Ryoga grabbed hold of him really tight so he wouldn't run.

"Hey, Chibisuke! Did'ja miss me?" he gave a toothy grin and laughed.

"WHY ARE YOU HERE? GO AWAY BEOFRE I MAKE YOU SAY 'HI' TO THE DEVIL!" Ryoma struggled and squirmed from the older brother's grip.

"But I came here to say 'hi' to you, Chibisuke!"

"You said it this morning! Let go of me or I'll break your arms off with a tennis raquet!"

"You wanna play tennis now? I never knew you loved to bond with me that much!"

"I DON'T! LISTEN TO ME!"

"Let's get started!"

"WHY ME!"

...Good luck Ryo-chan!


	17. Onto Yuushi's house and Omake

NOTE: thank you to those who reviewed the final chapter of 'telephone'! XD and those are:

**SmartOotori**, **ILuvSilverShadow**, **Coco96**, and **SniperGYS**!

* * *

Shiraishi smiled big. "We'll play 'Treasure Hunting'!" he announced.

"...treasure hunting...?" Akaya echoed with confusion.

"No, pressure pumping," Niou teased. "Of course it's treasure hunting! What else do you expect?" he shouted.

Akaya stared at him with a blank face. "...how do you play 'treasure hunting'?" he asked with his head tilted.

"Great, first you don't know how to play 'telephone', and now you don't know how to play 'treasure hunting'? What else you don't you know how to play, huh?" Niou felt like slamming his head into the wall.

"We just have to find an item we're looking for." Chitose said. "But for the other things, I'm not sure,"

"Well, from what I heard," Kikumaru started. "There's different ways how to play it. Like, there could be rules and there could be no rules. We can have riddles on where to find it, or we don't have riddles on where to find it and things like that." He explained.

"Oh okay! I'm starting to get it," Akaya nodded.

"Oh! Is it okay of I plan the way how the game works?" Ryoga asked.

"No." Ryoma glared at him.

"Aww, don't get your panties in a bunch, Ryo-chan!" Yukimura smacked his back playfully.

Ryoma also gave Yukimura a glare. "What?"

"Anyways," Shiraishi started. "We should probably find a bigger place than Seiichi house to play it. Anybody have any ideas?"

"Oh! What about my cousin's house?" Kenya suggested.

"Your cousin?" Kintaro asked. "...you mean, Yuu-Yuu...shi...? I think that's what his name is."

"Yeah, him; Yuushi."

"Why go to his house?" Chitose asked.

"'Cause it's big bigger than any of our house," Kenya answered.

"...He's right," Shiraishi stated. "Then, let's go to Yuushi's house, everyone." Everyone gave their nod. "Lead the way, Kenya," Shiraishi gestured the way.

"Yeah, yeah, I know." He mumbled.

And so the twelve children walked off to Oshitari Yuushi's big house!

* * *

OMAKE: A night with Ryo-chan (Ryoma) and Ryo-kun (Ryoga)! (A/N: ... I kind of like those nicknames! XD)

It happened on a peaceful night at nine thirty P.M. And that peaceful night was Friday; Ryoma's and Ryoga's parents were out for a friend's birthday party and won't be home until late. Like midnight. Ryoma had just got done taking a nice, warm bath, and had just got done brushing his teeth happily. He walked happily to his bed, going to get a good night's rest! He turned off the lights and went under the covers. He slowly closed his eyes and drifted off to dreamland-

"What the heck!" he shouted when he saw the lights being turned on through his eyelids. He looked at the person who dared interrupted his good night's sleep! When he caught sight of the person he groaned loudly. "Holy stars! Why are you _in_ HERE?" he shouted at Ryoga.

"I wanna sleep with you tonight Chibisuke!" Ryoga exclaimed happily.

Ryoma groaned loudly again, then he sat up. "No! Go sleep in your own room!" he glared at the older brother while pointing to where ever Ryoga's room is.

"But I wanna sleep with you! Please? Just this one time?"

"EW! No! I don't want to share the same bed as you! Now turn off the lights, close the door, and GO!" the younger brother huffed and dropped his head back down to his pillow and looked away from his brother, closing his eyes.

And in a few moments, the lights were shut off, and the door was closed with a soft thump. 'Finally! Peace, and quiet,' he smiled a little, letting the silence fill the room.

"...Chibisuke," it was Ryoga's voice in Ryoma's room. The boy didn't really leave; he just turned off the lights and closed the door, staying in Ryoma's room.

Ryoma shot his eyes open, but didn't move a muscle. 'Buddha, I swear-'

"Chibiiisukeee," Ryoga called.

'I won't give in.'

"Chiiibiiisuuukeee,"

'It won't work,' there was silence for a few moments. 'So he finally decides to sh-' "HOLY COW!" he kicks Ryoga in the guts.

"Ow!" Ryoga grunted. "What the heck!" he shouted in pain.

"That's MY line!"

"That was uncalled for!"

"Quit stealing my lines!"

"Why'd you kick me!"

"You KISSED me!"

"It was a goodnight kiss. And it was on the cheek!"

"Why are you so weird!"

"I am not!"

"Just go away and sleep!"

"But I wanna sleep in heeerrreee!" Ryoga whined.

Ryoma was very close to throwing the annoying one out of his window. "FINE! YOU CAN SLEEP IN HERE!" Ryoma cannot believe that he had _this_ as an older brother. Then Ryoga shouted "YAYS!"

"But you're sleeping on the floor!"

"CHIBISUKEEEEEEE!" he whines again.

Ryoma groans again. "FINE!"

Ryoga shouts a "YESSSS!" and dives under the covers.

A vein popped up on Ryoma's head. "What are you doing?" he asks with each word giving an aura of annoyance in them.

"Hiding." Ryoga says.

Ryoma growled. "Fine. Suffocate. See if I care," he turns his head away from his brother and tries to sleep.

Ryoga lightly pokes Ryoma. "I'm ignoring you." Poke. "Quit it," Poke. Ryoma rips off the covers. "WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

"I want you to tell me a bed time story!" the other grins.

"..." Ryoma stares at him, then gave Ryoga a good, clean smack across the face.

"What are you doing?" Ryoga shouts as he holds the cheek that was abused.

"GO TO SLEEP!"

"I won't until you tell me a story!" Ryoga argues back.

"Fine! Once upon a time, the end and- OW!"

"Tell me a real story!"

"LET GO OF MY HAIR!"

"Not until you tell me a story!"

"YOU'RE SO ANNOYING!"

"CHIBISUKE!"

"THAT'S IT!" Ryoma then tackled his brother on the floor, trying to get him into his own room by knocking him out.

It took a while to do it. "Hahh! Hahh!" he pants out. Ryoga was unconscious. There was a few huffs and puffs as Ryoma dragged the older boys feet to take him into the room he was supposed to sleep in. After he had done that, he locks Ryoga's door and went back to bed. 'I feel refreshed!'

* * *

A/N: i got most of that scene in a bleach fanfic. i swear it was funny as hecks! XD

oh, and can anybody tell me how treasure hunting is played? it would b a big help!


	18. Treasure Hunting part 1 sort of

First Note: in the previous chapter, on the last line of the part where they were walking to Yuushi's house, I typed in _twelve_ children instead of _thirteen_ children! Now I feel all stupid! There're four kids that came from Seigaku, RikkaiDai, and Shitenhouji, so it makes twelve kids, PLUS Ryoga! _Thirteen_! Omigod! I FORGOT to include him! It's like that time I FORGOT to make Fuji hide in chapter one of the 'hide and seek' game! I'm so horrible!

Second Note: I would like to thank **ILuvSilverShadow** for telling me how to play a few treasure hunting games! XD

Third Note: you know about my grammers~! XD

* * *

While the thirteen children walked off to Yuushi's house, Yukimura's mother waved to them, and told them to be careful. She knew Yukimura carried his cell phone at all times.

While they were heading there, they played a little game of "I Spy". Well, most of them didn't. But during the game, Niou accused Ryoma of cheating. (A/N: I don't know how you can cheat in "I spy"... except for the part where you change the object you were "I spy-ing" at.) Ryoma kept telling that he didn't cheat. But Niou of course, didn't believe him, and kept arguing with Ryoma. Ryoma didn't want to deal with the argument, so he had to knock Niou out. He had to hit the back of Niou's neck to knock him out. (You know, the one where you kind of karate chop-like the back their necks? If you know what I mean, then yeah, it's that one.) Yagyuu sighed and literally dragged Niou by the back collar of his shirt while walking. The others aren't shocked or surprised by it, because things like this happened a lot.

After eight minutes, they have reached Yuushi's big house. "Woooooow!" Momo said in awe. "This house really IS bigger than Sei-chan's!"

"So it is," Yukimura said as he stared at it.

"Yosh!" Kenya shouted. "Let's go!" he ordered. And because Yuushi is Kenya's cousin, Kenya just barges in into his house shouting, "I'M BACK!"

Yuushi's mother, Kenya's aunt, was walking to the front door to see who was there, and she, of course, saw her nephew. "Oh! Why, hello there, Ken-chan! What brings you," she notices Kenya's friends. "and your friends here?" she asked with a warm smile.

"...did it just get warm in here?" Akaya asked. Everyone ignored his question, because they noticed that it got warm too.

"Anyways, we came to play 'Treasure Hunting' because we need a big place to play it; so we chose your house!" Kenya explained. And when his aunt was about to say something, another voice was heard.

"Kaa-san, who's at the door?" It was Yuushi.

"Ooh! Hey Yuushi!" Kenya greeted.

The blue haired boy saw his cousin, not really surprised that he's here, since he came over to his house a lot. "Oh, it's Kenya. What are you doing here?"

Kenya was about to answer, but Yuushi's mother answered before him. "They came here to play 'Treasure Hunting', Yuu-chan!" she exclaimed happily and using the nickname for the 8 year old child.

"Treasure hunting, huh?" he echoed. Then he thought for a moment. "Hmm... can I join in too?"

"Yeah, we don't mind, right guys?" everyone except Niou nodded, because of his K.O. state. "Besides, we're playing in YOUR house, so it wouldn't be nice if we played here and didn't let you play with us," Kenya gave his cousin a smile.

Yuushi gave a big, happy smile in return. "Thanks," he said.

"Aww!" Yuushi's mother said loudly. "It's very nice to have a good cousin and good friends, Yuu-chan!"

"Yeah," her son nodded.

Then the kids walked to a big living room to discuss how they were going to play the game. "How are we going to play this?" Yuushi asked.

Everyone (except Niou and Yuushi) looked at Ryoga. The said boy raised an eyebrow. "...what?" he demanded. A vein popped up on Ryoma's head and he smacked his brother's head. "Ow! That huuuuuurts, Chibisukeee!" he cried, rubbing, the place that was abused, lightly to soothe the pain.

"You idiot! You said you wanted to plan the way how the game will work!"

"Huh?" Ryoga stuck his tongue out, trying to remember that moment.

-_Flashback!_-

"_Oh! Is it okay if I plan how the game works_?" Ryoga asked.

"_No_." Ryoma glared at him.

-_Flashback end!_-

Ryoga fisted his left hand and used its side to connect it with his right palm. "Ohhh, _that_." Then he laughed. "I only said that for fun! I don't know how we're going to play it!"

"YOU IDIOT!" Ryoma shouted, and tried to tackle the laughing boy on the ground to show him how he was a super idiot. But Shiraishi and Fuji held him back.

"Maa, Ryo-chan," Fuji said, with his smile in place. "Let's not get carried away here."

Shiraishi sweat dropped at Ryoma and gave him an awkward smile. "That's right, Ryo-chan, you should calm down. And you should calm down too, Ryoga. From laughing..."

After a few moments, Ryoma had calmed down, because Yuushi had gone into the kitchen to grab a grape ponta to calm the 6 year old down. Ryoga had calmed down when Yuushi brought him an orange.

"Alright, how should we play the game?" Chitose asked.

"Hmm... let's ask Masa-kun," Yukimura suggested. But when everyone turned to Niou, they saw him in a still K.O. state.

"Ah, that's right' I knocked him out earlier." Ryoma said. "Here let me wake him up. Nee, Hiro-chan, can you put him on that chair right here?" Ryoma gestured to a chair behind him. Yagyuu gave him a nod and set Niou on the said chair. "Okay, here I go," Ryoma lifted his hand up and gave the knocked out boy a sharp smack. And everyone just sweat dropped. Except for Akaya; he just laughed.

After that sharp smack across the face, Niou snapped wide awake. "Woah! Where am I! What's my name fool!" He shouted. Then he received another smack in the face for that stupid look. "OW! That HURTS!"

"Right?" Ryoga interjected.

"Niou, what do you think we should do for the 'treasure hunting' game?" Yuushi asked.

"Huh? Oh! It's Yuushi! When did we get inside his house?" Niou made a surprised and confused face.

"That doesn't matter. Just tell us what you think we should do for the game," Kenya demanded, tapping his foot impatiently.

"Pshh, I dunno, get into groups and give the groups a piece of paper that has the list of what to find in the list, and whichever group finds all of the items first, wins." He shrugged.

"..." everyone could only stare. "Masa-kun," Yukimura said.

"Hm?"

"That's BRILLIANT! It's so simple!" Yukimura praised.

"Really? I-I guess so," Niou replied, not used to Yukimura's praising.

Shiraishi nodded, agreeing. "Okay, so we get into groups; how many of us are there?"

Chitose used his Muga no Kyochi, too lazy to count. "...fourteen,"

Shiraishi got into his thinking pose. "Getting into seven looks a lot, and getting into pairs is too small," he stated.

Ryoma yawned. "Yeah, well, looks like I'm not gonna play; I'm tired. It's like, what, five in the afternoon?"

"Yes, it is." Yuushi said, pointing to a ticking clock on the wall.

"...wow I'm good... But yeah, I'm not gonna play; I'm gonna take a nap."

"Oh! Count me in," Niou said.

"...so, if Ryo-chan and Niou aren't playing, then there are twelve of us that are playing." Yuushi said.

"Oh! You're right!" Shiraishi said. "Then, getting into groups of four is good."

"Yosh, get into groups!" Kenya said with enthusiasm.

Group one: Chitose, Yagyuu, Akaya, and Momo.

Group two: Fuji, Shiraishi, Kenya, and Ryoga.

Group three: Yukimura, Kikumaru, Kintaro, and Yuushi.

* * *

A/N: there's no omake in this chapter, sorry! and i put the kids in groups randomly.

except for Yagyuu and Akaya. Yagyuu is like Akaya's babysitter! oh wait, that was supposed to be Jackal's job... oh well! XD


	19. Omake: Snowball fight! part 1

A/N: OMIGOD! im sorry i didnt update for over two weeks! i planned on updating on Chirstmas, but i didnt felt the power to finish it... i even planned to update on New years, but i couldnt plan out the stuff for them! i mean, they can talk on their own (somehow), but i just didnt know what to do for them in action! uwah... im so horrible... i guess they call it writer's block? i dont know. OH! and i even have these things called "exams" or something coming up next week. i guess its a bad thing in high school for authors and authoress who are still in high school. ...well, at least thats what i heard and read... i dont know if its bad, im only a freshman.

well, i still hope youll enjoy this chapter! and you know about my grammers...

* * *

It was winter! And we all know lots of little kids loved playing in the snow. They get to make snow angels, make igloos, snowman, throw the snow up in the air, wrestle each other in the snow, eat the snow, build snow walls, and of course, have snowball fights! And I bet most of you know it! Our elementary school-ers are having a snowball fight! WH00TZ! (A/N: And their fight will happen at the same playground where they played hide-and-seek.)

The ones from Seigaku that came were Echizen Ryoma, Momoshiro Takeshi, Kikumaru Eiji, Kawamura Takashi, and Inui Sadaharu.

The ones from Rikkaidai that came were Niou Masaharu, Kuwahara Jackal, Kirihara Akaya, and Yanagi Renji.

The ones from Shitenhouji that came were Shiraishi Kuranosuke, Toyama Kintaro, Oshitari Kenya, and Zaizen Hikaru.

Ryoma noticed that Yukimura and Yagyuu weren't there, so he asked. "Oi, Masa-chan, where is Sei-chan and Hiro-chan?"

Niou furrowed his eyebrows trying to remember what Yukimura and Yagyuu had told him why they couldn't come.

"Ah! Hiro-chan said he couldn't come because he had ballroom dancing lessons," Akaya answered for Yagyuu's question.

"Oh? What about Sei-chan?" Ryoma asked again.

"Um... wait, I'm trying to remember," Niou put two fingers on both side of his head trying to remember.

"..." silent waiting...

"Wait... wait... wait..." Niou said slowly; trying to think harder.

"What are we waiting for?" Shiraishi sweat dropped.

"...Sei-chan said he had to go help his kaa-chan decorate the tree, the house, go Christmas shopping, and wrap the presents up," Akaya answered for Niou.

"Oh! I remember now!" Niou shouted. "Seiichi said that said he had to go help his kaa-chan decorate the tree, the house, go Christmas shopping, and wrap the presents up! Yup! I totally remembered it," He put his head up like he was smarter than them. Then Ryoma shoved the conceited trickster into the snow. "WHOA! COLD!" he got up fast and clumsily to dust off the snow.

"Yeah, we kinda found that out since, like what? When we knew that it _is_ cold? Yeah,"

"Geezus, you're mean,"

"You're in no position to talk. I heard you once threw baby carrots at a guy name Marui Bunta because you thought it would be funny."

"Hey! For your information, it _was_ funny! And how did you know that?"

"Hiro-chan told me."

"Oh, okay,"

"Hey, where's Syuusuke?" Shiraishi asked.

"He said that he had to help out getting ready for a party tonight at his house," Inui said.

"Chitose?" Kikumaru asked.

"He got a cold," Kintaro answered.

"Ah," Kikumaru nodded.

"Hey! Are we going to play, or what?" Zaizen interjected.

"I wanna team up with Akaya!" Ryoma shouted, grabbing the seaweed haired boy to him. "And Ken-chan!" he grabbed Kenya. "These guys are on my team! So don't take them!" he glared at anybody who would take the two said people off his "team".

"YAY! I'm in a team with Ryo-chan!" Akaya exclaimed. Although it wasn't necessary to, since they all were pretty much close to each other.

Jackal got a bit concerned. 'Sh-should I be worried about that?' he thought.

Kenya covered his ears with his hands. "Dude, don't shout." He scolded. "And why do I have to be in the same team as you, Ryo-chan? I didn't even agree to it!"

"'Cause you're my secret weapon, now deal with it before I have Akaya throw the snowball at you." Ryoma warned.

Kenya didn't like the sound of that; since he knew that Akaya had that "knuckle serve" that was going to hurt like hecks. "O-okay,"

"Wait, how many people are even here?" Kawamura asked.

"Thirteen, Takashi." Inui and Renji answered.

"Thirteen... but then, it won't turn out into an even amount of group,"

Inui thought for a moment. "Yes, that's true; I guess one of us can keep watch of the game. Does anyone want to do that?"

Zaizen raised his hand. "I'll do it,"

"Any reason for that?"

Zaizen shrugged. "Just wanna watch you guys hit each other with snowballs."

"...fair enough,"

"Okay, so we'll be in groups of three." Shiraishi announced. "Kenya, Ryo-chan, and Aka-chan are already in a group. The rest of you get in a group."

"Yeah, we kinda figured that out like a second ago," Jackal said.

"Then what are you waiting for? Get moving!" Shiraishi commanded.

And so the others got in a group. Team one was: Ryoma, Akaya, and Kenya. Team two was: Shiraishi, Jackal, and Momoshiro. Team three was: Niou, Kintaro, and Inui. Team four was: Renji, Kikumaru, and Kawamura.

"Okay," Shiraishi started. "The rules are simple. If you get hit with a snowball, you're out. Hikaru-" He points one of his thumbs at Zaizen. "-is on look out for the people who got hit with one. And as long as at least one member on your team is still in at the end, you win. Does anybody have any questions?"

Momoshiro raised his hand. "Yeah, I do,"

"What is it?"

"Um... we can hide, right?"

Shiraishi nodded once. "Yes, that will be fine. Are there any more questions?" No one raised their hand. "Alright then, we have 30 seconds to find a hiding place to start off." The people nodded. "Hikaru, start the countdowwwn... NOW!"

"30... 29... 28..." Zaizen started the countdown as everyone scattered around to find a hiding place.

"Oi! Ken-chan! Akaya! Get over here!" Ryoma urged them behind a very big rock.

-_Behind the big rock_-

"Okay, now what do we do?" Kenya asked, keeping on the lookout.

"Yosh, here's the plan-" and while Ryoma explains the plan, other teams also makes a plan.

-_In the jungle gyms_-

"Hey Kuranosuke, what should we do by the time we start to attack?" Jackal asked, keeping his voice low.

"Yeah, yeah, I don't know what I should do! Not at all, not at all!" Momo said rather loudly.

Shiraishi almost panicked when Momo spoke loudly. So to prevent Momo to talk loudly, he put his right hand over Momo's mouth and his left hand's first finger to his lips; indicating Momo to be quiet. "Shh! Momo, you have to be quiet so that the other teams won't hear us, okay?"

Momo nodded.

Shiraishi gave a relief sigh. "Okay, I have a plan, so listen,"

-_Behind the benches_-

"There is a 95% chance that the other teams are coming up with plans." Inui said.

"Hmm... then should we come up with a plan too?" Kintaro asked.

"What are you talking about? It's obvious that we have to come up with a plan," Niou gave him a 'gosh-you're-slow' look. "And so," he said with a finally tone. "Inui will come up with the plan! So, give us a plan, Inui." Niou gave Inui a 'go-on!-you-know-what-to-do!' happy look.

Inui sweat dropped, but also gave a nod. "Here's the percent of what the other teams are doing," (A/N: he writes the stuff on the snow to show them)

-_Inside a playhouse_-

"Etou... do you guys know what we're going to do...?" Kawamura asked hesitantly.

"...hoi, Renji, do you know what we're going to do?" Kikumaru turned to Renji.

"Yes, I do, so let's look at what the others might do first." Renji writes down on the snow, like Inui did, in front of them to show what the other teams will do.

-_In the battlefield_-

"Okay, now we're all set," Ryoma, Shiraishi, Niou, and Renji (the team leaders) said in a low voice. All four teams got their snowballs ready.

"...14... 13... 12... 11..." Zaizen counted while the other teams were making their plans. "...10 ...9 ...8-" he was cut off by Kenya's shouting.

"OI HIKARU! JUST SKIP THE OTHER NUMBERS, AND JUST SAY 'ONE' ALREADY!" Kenya shouted impatiently.

A vein popped up on Zaizen's head. "You jerk," he mumbled. "I hope you're the first _ONE_-" he shouted the 'one'."to get out." He mumbled the rest.

Then all of the kids scattered; but kept a good distance near each other (their own team).

"AKAYA! NOW!" Ryoma shouted.

"Snowball knuckle serve!" Akaya also shouted. Now, while he used his special move, he didn't bother look for anybody to hit it with, he just randomly hit someone _hard_ with it. And unfortunately (or fortunately for the other teams), it hits Jackal.

"GUBWAH!" it hits Jackal in the face. And because the 'snowball knuckle serve' is powerful, it knocked him out.

"Kuwahara Jackal from team two is out!" Zaizen announces.

"YEAH!" Kenya cheered. "We got one!" he doubles high fives with Ryoma and Akaya.

"J... JACKAAAAAL!" Momo cried. "NOOO!" he tried to go after the half-Brazilian, unconscious boy, but was only stopped by their team leader, Shiraishi.

"Momo! You can't go! You'll only get hit!"

"But! But! He's out there! We have to get him!"

"We'll get him later! Right now, we have to survive and win!"

"Yeah but-" Momo was cut off by Shiraishi when the said team leader smacked him. "OW!"

"Focus, Momo!"

"Fine! Geez, you didn't have to slap me..."

"BURNING!" Kawamura shouted while throwing a snowball at Inui.

"There is an 87% chance that Takashi will likely miss me," Inui said in his smart-something-they-call-it. And the snowball misses him. "There is also a 76% that Renji will come after me."

"Defend yourself! Sadaharu!" Renji shouted, getting his snowballs ready.

"I think you're the one who needs to defend yourself, Renji!" Inui responded and also getting his snowballs ready.

_Hit_.

"Inui Sadaharu from team three is out!" Zaizen announced.

"...eh?" Inui wasn't expecting that. "...d-did I... just got... hit?"

"Ah! Inui! You got hit by a snowball that came from Kiku-chan!" Kintaro told the thick-glasses-boy.

"EH! I did?" he turned around to look for Kikumaru, and only to see him tossing a snowball in the air with one hand.

Kikumaru laughed a bit. "Got you Inui, nya!"

Inui was flabberghasted. "W... what...?"

"See, that's why I told you to defend yourself, Sadaharu," Renji told him.

"I... I can't be out, my data states that Eiji-kun would be aiming for the other teams..."

"It seems your data was wrong,"

"No! It couldn't be wrong! I made sure of it!"

"...um..." Kikumaru interjected. "Your data wasn't really wrong, Inui,"

"I KNEW IT! ...wait, then how did you do the opposite of what I thought you would've done?"

"When Renji told Kin-chan and I the plan, he told me to look at what the other teams were doing, and while I was looking, I saw you, and your team, behind the benches writing your data on the snow and told Renji. When I told him, he told to tell him what I saw with my awesome vision, and I told him about our team first. And I think you know the rest, nya."

"You didn't have to tell him, Eiji," Renji crossed his arms. "Oh well, he's out now, so it doesn't matter that much. Now go sit over there, Sadaharu," Renji pointed to wherever the people who are out are supposed to sit. And Inui did what he was told. "Oh, and make sure to bring Jackal with you, he might get hurt if he's not out of the battlefield." Inui did what he was told. Again.

"Ryo-chan!" Kenya called.

"What is it, Ken-chan?" Ryoma said irritably, while hiding underneath the slide. "I'm busy right now, go attack the other teams with your Naniwa speed something," he waved him off.

Kenya smirked. "Okay, Ryo-chan," Kenya got his snowball ready to throw it at someone. And that _someone_ was Ryoma!

"RYO-CHAN!" Akaya called, throwing the snowball at Kenya.

"Whoa!" Kenya exclaimed, stumbling back a bit when the snowball missed.

"Eh? Akaya?" Ryoma didn't know what had just happened.

Akaya stood in front of Ryoma, trying to protect him. "Ryo-chan, that isn't Ken-chan!"

"Eh? What are you talking about?" Ryoma raised an eyebrow and pointing out in the battlefield with his finger. "'Cause Ken-chan is out there hitting... the... other... teams..." his finger dropped. "Aww, MAN!" he whined.

'Kenya' chuckled. "Aww, poor Ryo-chan. You let your guard down! But remember whose in battle when _I'm_ around," the fake Kenya took off his mask. Err... face err... both.

Ryoma narrowed his eyes. "I should've known it was _you_," he pointed an accusing finger at the imposter behind Akaya. "Masa-chan!"

Niou rolled his eyes.

A vein popped up on Ryoma's head. "Did you just _roll_ your eyes at me?"

Niou smirked. "Yeah! I did." He said with no denial. "So what if I roll my eyes at you, huh, Ryo-chan?"

With an irritating smirk, Ryoma said in a low voice, "Annoying...!"

"Yeah? So are you!" Niou threw a snowball at Akaya and Ryoma, but they dodged it and ran and each threw a snowball at him.

Niou dodges it too. "Ha! Missed me, brats!" he shouted when he turned around, his back facing them, bends downs slightly and smacks his own butt to annoy or to provoke them. And with that, he ran off shouting "SNEAK ATTACK!" at someone. The two boys couldn't see him because they were further back behind the slide, so they could only hear what had happened.

"OW!" a boy exclaimed in pain.

"Oshitari Kenya from team one is out." Zaizen announced.

"AWW, MAN!" the speed star whined.

'...I'll talk to him later...' Ryoma thought silently.

The remaining team one stared at the direction where the older boy, who attacked them, when he ran off. Ryoma broke the moment of silence. "That was... pretty-wait, no. That was EXTREMELY weird."

"I thought it was because Masa-chan was weird," Akaya blinks at Ryoma.

"...anyways," Ryoma coughs. "Akaya, thanks for protecting me,"

Akaya blinks three more times at Ryoma, then breaks a wide smile. "Yeah! I'd always protect you Ryo-chan!"

This time it was Ryoma's turn to blink, but in surprise. "Is that so?"

"Yeah!"

"Why?"

"It's because I like Ryo-chan!" the seaweed haired boy said with his arms spread out.

It took a few moments for the other boy to register what he had just heard. "...EHHH!" Ryoma shouted in confusion and in surprised. "Y-you _like_ me?" he pointed a finger to himself.

"Yup!"

And just by hearing that answer, it was able to turn Ryoma's face deep red. Like pomegranates! 'D-did Akaya confess to me? B-but! It's t-too soon for m-me to get in those icky relationships I keep h-hearing about from Nanako! Holy cow, WHAT SHOULD I DO!' he started to panic slightly. He stared at the snow below his feet, trying to hold back his blush. "I-I, Aka... y-ya, umm... I..."

...to be continued...

* * *

NOTE: i gasp! what is this? a confession? haha, just wait for the next chapter to see what happens! and i really do hope its funny(er) in the next chapter! ...wow... this is the longest chapter ive EVER written! err... typed.


End file.
